My Daughter, The Senshi
by Princess Destiny
Summary: Concerned with how much her daughter has changed, Ikuko decides to trail her one day and gets the shock of her life! When Sailor Moon gets injured, Ikuko has to pretend not to be her mother and hide the blonde and Tuxedo Kamen in her house.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Daugher, The Senshi  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile****  
URL: In ****Profile****  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #27, 70 and 81: Response Fanfic. Concerned with how much her daughter has changed, Ikuko decides to trail her one day and gets the shock of her life! And then Sailor Moon gets injured and Ikuko finds that Tuxedo Kamen won't leave the blonde's side for an instant. Now she has to hide two super-hero's in her house, keep her daughter's secret from both the rest of her family and the strange masked man and try and save her own sanity!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 1?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm writing something sort of unusual here with a character I haven't used much in the past except for in STB. Ikuko. I was thinking one night a while back, what would Ikuko do if she was to get worried about all the bruises her daughter got and the school she was missing and heck, she **_would_** notice if her daughter was sneaking out at night, right? I'D follow _**my**_ daughter. So this is what resulted.

I thought I'd just mention my **Personal Fanfiction Mailing List**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my **Profile** for the URL.

**Destiny's Gateway Archives: **Someone asked where they could find updates of this Fanfic. Well, you can find it at my Archives. '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**' are now **_FULLY AUTOMATED_** like which means you can now upload your own FanficsWe have over **1503 Fanfics** and **614 Author**s up there for over **85 different shows**. The Archives specialise in 'Couple' romances, especially for shows where those Couples never got together or took a few seasons. You can find the link in my **Profile**.

We would be **_delighted _**if you would come on over and submit your romantic Fanfiction.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**MY DAUGHTER, THE SENSHI**

**By Princess Destiny**

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter One **

* * *

"Isn't this skirt just the cutest, Luna?" Usagi gushed as she whirled about in a circle for her cat to view her newest buy. It had cost her almost all of her allowance, but it had been worth it. A pretty pink and white skirt that came to just above the knees. With her pink top, it was the perfect combination! 

She giggled as her cat gave her a sour look. "You don't have to say a word, I can tell you don't approve." The blonde whispered, going over to her mirror to pick up her brush.

"You know me so well." Luna said dryly, licking one paw in a distracted manner, and then rubbing it over her face. She sighed as she realized what she was doing, eyes becoming disgusted. How like a cat she was becoming! A thousand years in this form and now she was more like a feline than a human.

Her red eyes clouded. Would she ever be her true self again? She pondered it silently, mourning the beautiful young girl she had once been. It was a fading memory, but she recalled long wavy blue hair and smooth skin like Usagi's. She'd had a beau then too. Someone whose name she couldn't quite think of. It was on the tip of her tongue-

"Luna?" The girl stopped brushing her hair and stared at her cat, who was frozen with one paw raised over her head, eyes vacant.

Usagi turned around from the mirror, dropping the brush onto the dresser absently. She frowned in concern when Luna didn't answer and walked over to the bed to crouch down in front of the cat. She waved a hand in front of the feline and finally got a response when red eyes blinked and the paw dropped down onto the covers abruptly.

"What is it, Usagi?" Luna blushed, knowing that she'd gone off into her own thoughts as she'd so often scolded Usagi for doing. She expected the blonde to tease her and was surprised when the girl instead stroked her head softly, blue eyes worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked, voice gentle. "It isn't like you to just space out like that." Usagi went on, looking at her cat intently.

"I'm fine." Luna said, feeling uncomfortable under that stare. For a moment, she could have sworn that she someone else entirely was speaking to her...

She blinked and then regained her usual confidence. "And you, young lady, are going to be late if you don't hurry." She scolded.

Usagi shot up, eyes panicked. She looked at her clock. "Oh no! Rei is going to _kill_ me!" She shouted, rushing to the dresser for her hand-bag. She picked it up and ran for the door.

"Usagi, do you have the Moon Wand?" The cat yelled after her.

The blonde spun around, almost tipping over her own feet and patted the hand-bag. "Right in here, Luna!" She did a Sailor Moon salute and then opened her door and bolted down the hall.

"That girl will be the death of me." Luna moaned, laying down and covering her face with her paws.

Usagi grinned as she heard and shook her head. It might have been a devil in her that made her tease her guardian that way, but sometimes she liked to pretend to forget the Moon Wand just to see Luna riled.

"Do they really all think I'm as dumb as they say all blondes are?" She muttered, skipping down the stairs and turning left into the kitchen. Her mother was there at the sink, doing the afternoon dishes. "Hi mom!" She sank out. "I'm going to Rei's place."

"That's nice, dear." Ikuko said, turning from the sink. She looked her daughter over and smiled. Usagi was wearing a new skirt. A very pretty pink and white one. "Did you buy that one yesterday at the mall with the girls?" She asked.

"This one? You noticed!" The blonde squealed, piretting gracefully. "I just love it!"

Her mother smiled again. Sometimes Usagi surprised her. The girl was prone to fall flat on her face, but just sometimes she showed a hint of another person underneath. Someone who was all grace and at ease with her body. Perhaps a hint of the woman her little girl would grow into? Someone was hitting a growth spurt!

"It's very pretty-but don't expect an advance on your next allowance." Ikuko added, knowing exactly what her daughter would be asking in a few days.

Usagi eyed her mother in chagrin. Damn it, how did she _do_ that! "I wasn't going to ask." She protested.

"Anyway, crap, I have to go, mom!" She yelled, backing off. She tripped over a chain and wind-milled, then regained her balance and blushed.

"Ack. Gotta go!" The blonde girl turned and dashed out of the room. "I am going to be _so_ late." She moaned as she left the house and started to sprint down the sidewalk towards the Cherry Hill Temple.

Her face darkened. "I hope I don't bash into that jerk!"

"Usagi, don't swear like that!" Ikuko called after her in a scolding manner, but her daughter was already long gone.

* * *

As soon as the front door closed, Ikuko's apron was thrown off and she was rushing towards the front door was quickly as her daughter. If her husband could have seen her, his glasses would have fogged over and he would have collapsed. 

She giggled as she quickly locked the front door, then went around to the side of the house and grabbed the bicycle there. "Well, it's not a car, but then we can only afford one and Kenji needs that for work." The woman grumbled as she hiked up her long skirts and managed to scramble onto the bike.

It had been years since she rode one and she at first wobbled in an alarming manner. She went pale as she almost fell off on the way down the drive and their next door neighbor stared at her. She waved at him and he waved back hesitantly.

"This is worth it." Ikuko gritted her teeth and narrowed her blue eyes. Yes, this was worth it! "I _am_ going to find out what my daughter is up to!" She announced loudly.

The bike finally made it to the curb and Ikuko made her way slowly down the sidewalk. It was very slow-going at first. Her skirts kept getting in the way. And she kept wobbling. But after a minute or so, she got her confidence up and started to go faster.

"Right," She said, eyes narrowing again. "Usagi, here I come." She knew where her daughter was going and she ought to be able to catch up with her.

The blue-haired woman began to ride, actually beginning to enjoy it and her mind started to wander.

Usagi had begun to change several months ago, quite noticeable and that had worried her mother and even Naru's. In fact, whereas Naru and Usagi used to be best friends, according to the girl, her daughter only ever spoke to her at school now. Usagi now hung around with three new girls called Ami, Rei and Makoto.

Ami wasn't a bad influence. On the contrary, she appeared to be an A+ student, with a shy personality and if rumors were true her mother was a doctor. It was the other two that bothered Ikuko the most.

Makoto was rumored to have been thrown out of numerous schools for fighting and was very violent.

The other girl, Rei lived at the temple and practiced some sort of magic and rituals and had only an eccentric old grandfather who was a letch. A young man was also living there, perhaps in some sort of relationship with Rei. He was some years older and under the same roof.

It wasn't only these things that had been bothering Ikuko though. Usagi's school-work had dropped even further than usual. Her already average grades had bottomed. Her C's to D's.

Miss Haruna had reported that Usagi and Ami and Makoto had sometimes skipped classes, arrived late with blatant lies as excuses and not turned in homework. The teacher had been frankly shocked about such an ace student such as Ami and suspected Makoto's influence. And apparently the girl's parents were on extended vacation and were unreachable, so were not aware of all that was going on. Makoto was unable to supply a number for them, which Miss Haruna found highly suspicious, but was unable to do anything about.

And then...there were the bruises.

Ikuko's hands clenched on the bike handles and her eyes darkened. "When I find out which of those girls or their acquaintances did this to Usagi, I'll make sure they're put away for a very long time." The woman swore viciously.

Her daughter tried to hide it, but she occasionally came home with some absolutely horrifying bruises and cuts. Sometimes, she was even limping. A sob escaped the woman's mouth and she felt tears fill her eyes, momentarily blind her. She tried to pretend she never saw and Usagi never always told her some excuse like she fell over, but some of those wounds were just too _severe_ to have come from that! Someone was hurting her baby and she wanted to know _who_!

"And then I'm going to _kill them_." Ikuko whispered, deadly serious. No one hurt her little girl and got away with it. Not even Usagi's own friends.

Her daughter had gotten into a gang; that was what it all added up to. The bad grades, the bad reputations of her friends, Usagi getting rid of her old friends, coming home all beat up.

"What else could it be?" She questioned herself. "Don't worry, Usagi. I'll get you out, honey." She swore. "But first, I'm going to see it with my own eyes."

Just then, the woman spotted the familiar hairstyle of her daughter running through the busy crowded streets of the shopping district. Ikuko blinked. "She's still running-and at _that_ speed!"

For a moment, she gaped. She honestly couldn't believe it. Her daughter had been running for twenty minutes like a pro? And the skill with-which she was dodging people bespoke of many hours of training. Usagi had been doing this for years. She blinked.

"Her hundred-mile dash for school?" She coined a phrase from her son Shingo. It suddenly made sense. Well...damn. Her daughter had _skills_!

A slow smile spread over her face. Usagi was _fast_. Very, very fast. Ikuko was having trouble just peddling to keep up with her. "I wonder if she's tried out for track at school." She mused, absently thanking everyone who moved aside for her bike on the sidewalk. She'd have to mention this to Miss Haruna. If she knew her daughter, Usagi hadn't even considered this a skill.

Her admiration took an abrupt about-face into shock as Usagi suddenly slammed full-force into a man and bowled them both over.

"Oh no, Usagi!" Ikuko cried out, eyes going wide. That had to hurt. And her daughter had knocked some poor guy down! The woman peddled faster through the crowds, getting there in time to see Usagi and her victim getting to their feet. They both brushed themselves off, faces dark.

Oh dear. Ikuko expected her daughter to apologize to the young man she'd bowled over, but instead, the two suddenly whirled to face each other and began to shout!

"-baka! Can't you watch where you're going for one day, jerk?" Ikuko's mouth dropped open as she heard her daughter start to scream abuse at the handsome young man like a banshee. "Usagi!" She gasped. This was her nice, polite, kind daughter who would never hurt a fly? She laughed. Baring a spat here and there with her brother Shingo, of course. What an earth did this guy do to earn Usagi's wrath?

Carefully, she got off of her bike and edged closer to listen, keeping close to the shop.

* * *

"You baka! Can't you watch where you're going for one day, Jerk?" 

"Me?" Mamoru glared down at Usagi, eyebrows raised as she dove right into her insults. "You're the one who just spilled my ice-cream down your clothes because you weren't watching where you were going."

"This was a _new skirt_!" She shouted at him wrathfully, rubbing at her skirt and then wincing when the vanilla soaked further into the pink. Her blue eyes shot up and she glared at him balefully. "This had better come out, or I'm going to kill you."

"It's only vanilla." He smirked at her. "Be thankful it wasn't chocolate." The upper-classman added thoughtfully, for a moment regretting that he hadn't picked the darker ice-cream and ruined her skirt. Then he shook his head ruefully. What was he thinking? He wasn't _that_ malicious!

"Chocolate?" Usagi's eyes rounded in horror and she nodded frantically, realizing how bad it could have been. She sighed. "Damn it."

She opened her hand-bag and found a tissue, then began to dab at her skirt and top. "Now I really am late," She grumbled. "Thanks a lot, Mamoru."

"Where were you going in such a hurry, Odango?" He asked her, following her movements with his eyes. He grinned when he noticed that she was making the mess worse and that the tissue was only sticking to the mess on her skirt and top. He felt sort of bad when Usagi also saw that she had further ruined her outfit and her eyes began to get suspiciously wet.

"I was going to the temple! But now I'm too late and Rei is going to get mad and now I'm a _mess_!" Usagi wailed at him, wringing her hands.

"And whose fault is that?" Mamoru mocked her, preferring to see her anger than her tears.

To his delight, her eyes flashed at him and her glare resumed. She shoved a finger at his chest.

"This is your fault, Mamoru. It was your ice-cream! You stepped out of no-where!" Usagi shouted at him. She looked down at her clothes. "And just look at me!"

"You're a mess alright, Odango Atama," He agreed with a grin. "But it's not my problem. You were running like a bat out of hell."

"I'm going to murder you!" She shouted, waving a fist under his nose. "If my fist meets your face intimately and there's no one around to see it, do you still have a concussion?"

"Is that your variation of the tree falling in the woods saying?" He grinned at her. "Besides, you and what army are going to beat me up?" Mamoru taunted, looking around for her backup.

He smiled superiorly, then stepped around her and began to walk away, whistling. "I have things to do, Odango. You better get cleaned up before you attract ants."

"_You jerk_!" She screamed after him.

Usagi felt like throwing her handbag at his head as he sauntered away without a care in the world. He'd spilt his ice-cream all over her and then just _left_? She looked down at herself and then the sticky tissue in her hand and gritted her teeth. One day, she was just going to punch him in the mouth! Ha! Damn it, if only she could use a Sailor Moon kick on that creep's stubborn head. Unfortunately, Luna would yell at her.

Still steaming, the blonde spun around and stormed off, blue eyes searching for a restroom.

A couple of minutes later, she spotted one and ducked in. By that time, she was sticky, hot and miserable.

"Damn Mamoru. He's the bane of my existence. I loath him." She muttered under her breath, grabbing some toilet paper from the stalls and shoving them under the faucet. She turned the water on and wet them, then began dabbing her skirt and top.

Unfortunately, it didn't take her long to find out that cheap wet toilet paper crumbles and sticks to clothing and soon she found that she was in even worst a mess than before.

Close to tears, she sank onto her knees on the cold floor and stared at the white tiles.

"I hate Mamoru." Usagi whispered fiercely. She couldn't go back into public like this! Her clothes were ruined! Her once pink and white skirt had large wet patches a sticky vanilla and water with toilet paper stuck on them and her top wasn't in much better condition.

The Communicator in her sub-space pocket suddenly beeped and the blonde started in shock, then blinked and reached into her sub-space pocket for it. She pressed the glowing symbol for Mars. "Yes?" Usagi asked when Rei's face came up.

"Where the hell are you, Usagi? You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!" Rei demanded testily.

"I had an accident with an ice-cream." The blonde responded darkly, not elaborating.

The priestess-in-training frowned angrily. "You stopped for ice-cream!" She yelled. "Never mind! We have a situation in Juuban park. Get over here now."

The screen went blank and Usagi sighed. "Yeah, that'd be right."

It was always with the attacks now. So many of them. Two more Rainbow Crystals to find, but for some reason, Zoisite had decided to try and collect energy also, so now the Senshi were fighting Youma too. They'd even had to skip some school to fight the damn things and Miss Haruna had been furious.

"Try and explain the real reason." The petite girl muttered wryly, getting to her feet. She looked under the stalls quickly and reached for her broach when she saw she was alone. "Moon-"

"This way mommy!" A little girl cried out.

The Senshi of the moon stopped abruptly. "Shit." She murmured, stopping her phrase.

Well, perhaps a toilet wasn't the best place to transform. It looked like the usual alley was it!

Ignoring the weird look she got from the little girl and her mother over the state of her clothing, Usagi ran back out of the toilets and into the crowd.

* * *

Ikuko waited anxiously for her daughter to emerge from the toilets. She'd been in there for about ten minutes, but then again, her clothes had been in a bad state. She bit her lip and wondered if she should go in and help. "No, if I want to follow her and find out what's going on I have to be strong." 

That meant staying hidden and finding out where Usagi was really going, if not to the temple. If she really did go to that temple, then Ikuko would listen in on what was being said. Who knew what gang's planned? Or how big it was. She was sure it was larger than those four girls.

Poor Usagi, being mixed up in something like that. "I should have protected her-"

She broke off as her daughter suddenly bolted out of the toilets as if something were after her and then rushed across the street. "What the hell?" She swore and then blushed when she realized what she'd done. Damn, Usagi was getting away!

The woman quickly looked left and right, then peddled across and followed. After a while, she realized that they were heading in the direction of the park.

A minute later, it occurred to Ikuko that she was panting-_hard_. "What on earth?" She gasped, looking down at her legs. They were pumping rapidly, which meant that her daughter was running extremely fast. How on earth was Usagi doing that? And why?

When the golden-haired girl finally entered the park, Ikuko was not that far behind, though it was costing her. She was panting, face red and sweating. Riding in such heavy clothing had been a very _bad_ idea, but how on earth had she known that her daughter could have tried out for the Olympic Games!

Frowning, she saw her daughter look around in a hunted manner, then dash into a thick spread of bushes.

Ikuko followed. "Is this where you're meeting them?" She murmured, carefully getting off of her bike and putting it onto the ground. She crept over and pushed the bushes aside, peering through.

Usagi was standing alone in the small clearing, with bushes all around, her small golden broach held over her head.

Ikuko had often wondered where that broach had come from. She'd once picked up and was started at how heavy it had felt. It had been no plastic toy broach, but real gold. It had also been wrought quite delicately, with a crescent moon and several colored circles surrounding it. She had been meaning to ask Usagi about it for some time, but never got around to it.

Her train of thought was completely lost in the next moment when her daughter called out a strange phrase and then her body exploded into an array of gold and pink lights.

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow. I'll be posting Two Chapters each week. :)

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '**_One Hour Challenges List_**'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '**_Usagi And Mamoru_**'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: My Daugher, The Senshi  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile****  
URL: In ****Profile****  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #27, 70 and 81: Response Fanfic. Concerned with how much her daughter has changed, Ikuko decides to trail her one day and gets the shock of her life! And then Sailor Moon gets injured and Ikuko finds that Tuxedo Kamen won't leave the blonde's side for an instant. Now she has to hide two super-hero's in her house, keep her daughter's secret from both the rest of her family and the strange masked man and try and save her own sanity!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 2?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Wow, thanks so much for all the reviews everyone. It just made my day to see so much feedback over a night. Okay, here is Chapter Two and I hope that you enjoyed it just as much as the previous Chapter. Ikuko will be a mian focus the whole Fanfic, so expect to see a lot of her, even though it's a Usagi/Mamoru romance. :)

I thought I'd just mention my **Personal Fanfiction Mailing List**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my **Profile** for the URL.

**Destiny's Gateway Archives: **Someone asked where they could find updates of this Fanfic. Well, you can find it at my Archives. '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**' are now **_FULLY AUTOMATED_** like which means you can now upload your own FanficsWe have over **1503 Fanfics** and **614 Author**s up there for over **85 different shows**. The Archives specialise in 'Couple' romances, especially for shows where those Couples never got together or took a few seasons. You can find the link in my **Profile**.

We would be **_delighted _**if you would come on over and submit your romantic Fanfiction.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**MY DAUGHTER, THE SENSHI**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Two **

* * *

Ikuko's mouth fell open as she saw the lights become ribbons and then begin to form-clothes! A white body-suit, blue skirt, boots, gloves... 

It was about then that it all clicked in her mind. Her mouth gaped even more and eyes went huge with shock as she realized that she was witnessing her daughter-her little Usagi-turn into a Sailor Senshi by some sort of magic. The woman had seen enough news broadcasts, seen enough merchandise and heard enough gossip to correctly surmise the persona the blonde was becoming.

As the lights faded from Usagi and her form became clear, the blue-haired woman's mouth again dropped open.

Not only was her daughter a Sailor Senshi, she was the _leader_ of them, Sailor Moon. And she looked so _different_. More grown-up or changed somehow.

"I don't believe it," she muttered to herself, letting the bushes fall back into place and sitting back hard on her backside. "My little girl is Sailor Moon."

"I'm coming guys! Don't worry!" A female voice called out, threaded with worry and determination.

Ikuko blinked as she realized it must be her daughter talking, but the voice sounded different somehow. She thought rapidly as she scrambled to her feet and shoved her way through the uncomfortable prickling bushes after Sailor Moon. Not only had the magic made her daughter look like a stranger, but even her voice had changed! It must have been some sort of disguise as well as a fuku, so that no one could ever guess who the Senshi really were. If Ikuko had not witnessed it herself and had come across Sailor Moon, she would not have known that it was her daughter.

"My god, but can that girl hot-foot it." The woman panted, racing after the golden-haired Senshi as she streaked through the park tree's and around bushes. Not once did she trip and she was so completely-

"Focused." Ikuko whispered, strangely proud. She was scared to death at the thought of her child fighting monsters, but after all the failed grades and sleeping past the clock and the lazing around the house with never an offer of help, there was finally something that the woman could have pride over.

"However," She said aloud, frowning darkly. "That young lady and I are going to have a stern talk when I get her home!" she decided with a nod.

The blonde and the woman following came into a clearing and Ikuko's eyes widened in horror. All about them were bodies. Good god, could they all be dead, she thought in horror. There was about a dozen people laying there completely still as if in death. But no, the news had never reported any deaths. Only people feeling strangely drained after an encounter with a monster.

She cautiously crouched over a man and felt for his pulse. It was there, but beating weakly.

Usagi's mother, quickly moved behind a tree as her daughter joined three other girls, also Senshi. One in blue, one in red and one in green. She frowned in thought. Who could the other Senshi be?

The thought was wiped from her mind as she saw a monster, a gasp escaping her mouth. It looked like a giant drill, the point of it's head looking dangerously sharp. She gasped again as one of the girls shouted something and lightning shot down from the sky, consuming her for a moment before blasting at the monster.

The monster staggered and then laughed. "Is that the best you can do? Come on, I won't hurt you-I only want to drill you to pieces!"

The blue-haired girl and the brunette shouted various phrases out, giving Ikuko a clue to their identities. So, they were Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter and that meant that the last girl had to be Sailor Mars.

"About time you joined us, Moon!" The raven-haired girl in red snapped, head turning to face Sailor Moon.

Ikuko's eyes narrowed in anger. "Who does that girl think that she is, talking to my daughter that way?"

Still, it sounded vaguely familiar...

"I'm sorry, Mars. Like I said, something happened with an ice-cream." Sailor Moon apologized humbly.

Ah! Sailor Mars. So the long-haired girl was Mars.

Ikuko stared at the other two. A short-haired girl in blue and a brunette with her hair in a ponytail, wearing a green and pink fuku. Which one was Mercury and which was Jupiter?

A perplexed look crossed her face as she thought about it and then she focused on their voices as they cried out various phrases, magic forming around them and blasting towards the monster. "They're amazing!" she breathed in awe. Did her daughter possessed similar magic?

"I'd yell more, but we have business to take care of." Sailor Mars said, anger still clearly on her pretty face.

The two Senshi turned to face the monster and Sailor Moon stood forth, her body stiff with determination. "Hey you! Yes, you ugly. I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice and in the name of the moon, I will right all wrongs and triumph over evil."

Ikuko groaned in disbelief. "A speech, Usagi? And a corny one at that." she said under her breath, shaking her head. She sincerely hoped that was not her daughter's defense, although yes, her girl had been known to put people almost to sleep with her constant chatter. The woman's head cocked to the side. Perhaps _all_ the Senshi said a speech and it was used to prepare themselves for the coming battle? Yes, that made more sense.

"Moon tiara magic!" The blonde cried out, her tiara blazing gold. It flew at the monster, hitting it in the arm. It screamed and spewed abuse at the Senshi, vowing it would destroy them.

"Be careful, Usagi." Ikuko whispered, wringing her hands. Her daughter had made the creature mad!

Blue eyes widened in horror as sharp tiny little drills burst from the enraged monster and flew in every direction. She just ducked back behind the tree in time as several of the metal pieces thudded into the tree.

The moment it stopped, Ikuko was rushing back around the tree to see how her baby was. Guilt in her heart, she realized that she had hidden rather than run to Usagi's rescue to shield her with her body as any mother would do when their child was in danger.

The Senshi were scattered in all directions, Mars on the ground swearing and covering her bleeding arm, Mercury laying against a tree, pinned by several drill-bits through her fuku, Jupiter still standing, but with blood dripping down her forehead and...

Ikuko looked around in a panic for her daughter and stared when she saw Sailor Moon on a branch of a tree, being cradled protectively to the chest of a man in a tuxedo. "Who on earth is _that_!" The woman demanded rather loudly. She'd never heard of a _man_ fighting with the Senshi!

"Tuxedo Kamen, you saved me again!" Sailor Moon cried out, looking up at her rescuer and smiling in relief. She appeared to be unharmed.

Ikuko knew _that_ tone. Her daughter had a crush on that guy in a tuxedo. A smile spread over her lips as she saw the romantic side of what had just happened. Usagi had been rescued from being hurt by a handsome stranger.

He _was_ handsome, she saw as the man jumped down from the tree and placed Sailor Moon in front of him with firm hands on her shoulders. At least, from what Ikuko could see around the white half-mask over his face, he looked very handsome. And those broad shoulders! He filled out that tuxedo nicely, and...

"But what sort of a name is Tuxedo Kamen!" Ikuko demanded in bewilderment. His name was what he was wearing!

"Ready, Sailor Moon?" He shouted, reaching into his jacket pocket and hand emerging clutching a fist-full of red roses.

It was such an unexpected, weird thing to do that Ikuko could only shake her head in disbelief. At a time like this, the man was romancing her daughter!

The woman's perception of the situation was abruptly altered when the man flung the roses, swift as an arrow, at the youma. The stems imbedded painfully into its body and green blood oozed out. It let out a high-pitched scream of agony, as it clutched at a thorny stem imbedded in it's chest.

But before the monster could recover, Sailor Moon was reaching into thin air and pulling out some sort of wand with a huge crescent moon on the end. She aimed it at the youma and frowned fiercely. "You're going down!"

"Sailor Moon, what are you _doing_!" The man yelled down at her as the monster began to rush towards them.

"Are you crazy?" Sailor Mars shouted, getting awkwardly to her feet. "The crescent moon wand is for _healing_ people, you baka!"

Ikuko found herself glaring at the raven-haired girl. If she ever found out who Sailor Mars was, she was sure going to get an earful for abusing Sailor Moon!

Her irate thoughts went out of her head as she saw her daughter stagger slightly, for no apparent reason, and then straighten again face serene.

"I don't know guys, but this feels right," She told them all. "Moon healing activation!"

An impressive golden light exploded from the wand and consumed the monster a few meters from her daughter. It screamed as it was consumed. Moments later the power was gone-and so was the monster.

There was a dead silence and then suddenly, the other Senshi were racing towards Sailor Moon whooping with joy and incredulity.

Sailor Mercury's fuku was ripped in a few embarrassing places from where she'd ripped herself from the tree, but her face was filled with happiness. "That was wonderful, Sailor Moon. What made you think to use the healing power that way?" She asked, with a curiosity that was very much familiar also to Ikuko. Somehow, that quiet tone rang a bell.

"You did good," Mars said grudgingly, hiding a smile.

"You _go_, girl!" Sailor Jupiter grinned widely and slapped Sailor Moon on the shoulder.

Sailor Moon winced and clutched at her side.

Oh god, her little girl had been _hurt_.

Ikuko's eyes teared over and she half-emerged from the tree before stepping back reluctantly. If her daughter saw her there, she'd know for sure that she had been followed and that her mother knew her secret. However, if Usagi was badly hurt, to hell with hiding!

She waited with baited breath for the Senshi and the silent man to have a look at the wound.

The Senshi were abruptly all solicitude, exclaiming over the blonde.

"You're hurt! Is it bad?" Mars demanded, leaning over to look at her leader's side.

"It's nothing." Sailor Moon protested, trying to pull away, but the girl pulled her back by the arm.

"She was hit too?" Mercury bit her lip.

"I thought you were supposed to rescue her in time!" Jupiter snapped at Tuxedo Kamen.

"I thought that I _did._" The man snapped back, voice frustrated. He also had an underlying concern that convinced the brunette that he was telling the truth.

"I don't think it's too bad, though it's bleeding a lot. I think that the fuku protected her from the brunt of the drill." The Senshi of Mars said, straightening up. Her eyes were relieved.

"See? I told it you it wasn't anything." Sailor Moon giggled, waving her hand about in a nonchalant way.

"You had us worried," Jupiter scolded, smiling. The others all smiled too.

Ikuko watched in astonishment as the man slowly backed away without bringing himself to their notice. When he was pressed against the trunk of a tree, he silently jumped upward and landed on a high branch, watching.

Sailor Moon turned around, a bright smile on her face-which faded as soon as she noticed that Tuxedo Kamen was gone. "He's gone!" She wailed, eyes distressed.

"What did you expect of Mr. Vanishing Act?" Jupiter asked dryly, crossing her arms.

"It's nothing new," Mercury nodded indulgently, patting Sailor Moon on the shoulder that was on the other side of the wound so that she wouldn't hurt her.

"Get over it, girl. He doesn't want you," Sailor Mars said snidely, looking superior. "Who'd want a whining baby like you anyway?"

Ikuko saw red for a moment and her hands dug so hard into her palms that she thought her nails would impale her skin. How _dare_ that girl put her daughter down that way? That was it, she was going to find out who Sailor Mars was and give her a sharp set-down!

"You're so _mean_, Mars!" Usagi shouted at the Senshi, wailing all gone and replaced by anger.

Sailor Mars grinned, to Ikuko's surprise. And the woman looked from girl to girl as they started a shouting match and stuck their tongues out at each other. They were broken up by Mercury and Jupiter.

By that stage, Ikuko had realized that her daughter and Mars were really very close friends, disguised by yelling, taunting and childish acts. She found herself grinning at their antics. Well, this is what her daughter did when she disappeared. She fought monsters and was very good friends with her fellow Senshi.

She frowned in thought, wondering if Rei, Ami and Makoto knew about Usagi's secret. She still didn't know what the blonde's connection was with those girls...

"I've gotta book it," Jupiter said, looking up at the sun to assess the time. "I'm cooking for an old friend this afternoon."

The girls stared at her in surprise.

"You have an old friend?" Usagi asked tentatively, blinking.

"Who is this person?" Mars said in concern.

"I had no idea you had an old friend." Mercury nodded, looking very astonished.

How strange. The Senshi looked so utterly flabbergasted at the thought of Jupiter having an old friend. Ikuko couldn't think why. What was so strange about that?

Sailor Jupiter looked cross. "Jeez, you guys! I know I had a bad past and all that I left behind, but I _do_ have a friend or two that I see every once in a while."

The girls all looked sheepish and apologized quickly.

A bad past? Jupiter didn't look like a troubled girl, but then who could say behind that smile? She looked as normal as any other girl...but then, so did all the Senshi, including her daughter.

"I suppose I should go and do some cleaning before grandpa wonders where I am." Sailor Mars said reluctantly, pulling a face. "Bye guys!" She waved, running off quickly.

"Yep, me too. Bye!" Jupiter also left quickly, heading in another direction through the park.

Sailor Mercury looked at Sailor Moon. "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked in concern as Sailor Moon weaved. "You look pale."

"I'm _fine_, silly! Just tired. You know me, always staying up late reading manga," The leader of the Senshi giggled. "And Luna's lectures all the time put me to sleep."

Luna? Ikuko frowned in confusion. How could her daughter's _cat_ lecture her? Maybe Usagi really _was_ hurt; she was beginning to sound delusional.

However, Mercury never blinked at what Usagi had said, but only nodded in agreement.

"Okay, I have some studying to do," The young blue-haired Senshi murmured, backing away. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure!" Sailor Moon chirped back, waving after her friend as she left.

Seconds later, she weaved again and fell to her knees, panting. She clutched at her right-hand side where she had been wounded and then raised the gloved hand to her face. Even from that distance, Ikuko could see that the white material was stained bright red with blood.

Choking on horror, the woman bolted from her hiding place and raced towards her daughter. "Us-" she began to shout, but was stopped abruptly as the forgotten Tuxedo Kamen dropped from his hiding place also and rushed to Sailor Moon's side.

"Sailor Moon!" He said anxiously, kneeling by her side and placing a hand carefully on her back.

"I'm...okay. Just dizzy." The blonde said weakly. Then her blue eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted.

Tuxedo Kamen turned her over carefully and cradled her in his arms, lips pressed together so tight that they showed white. "Oh god, what did I do?" He whispered.

Ikuko heard as she reached their side and fell to her knees. She saw him staring at her in astonishment, but her eyes were all for her daughter. "Oh god! U-Sailor Moon!" She cried out, just managing to suppress her daughter's name, in favor of her title.

"Who are you?" Tuxedo Kamen demanded, cradling his precious burden closer to him in a protective way.

So, he had feelings for her daughter too.

Ikuko would have smiled if the situation had not been so grave. Laying like that in his arms, she could clearly see the jagged material of the fuku over Usagi's ribs and the blood seeping in every direction. She could not see the wound, but knew it must be bad.

"We have to take her to a hospital," She told him urgently, eyes filling with tears. She looked up and met his surprised blue eyes through the mask. "She's hurt bad. The poor girl." She went on, trying to sound as if she were a stranger concerned for a young girl, rather than a mother who was ready to burst with panic.

"We can't take her there. They'd...do things to her." The man advised quietly.

Ikuko gaped at him in disbelief, before his words sank in. He was right. A superhero at a hospital would be subjected to all sorts of experiments. She shuddered at the thought of what they might do to her daughter. After all, the Senshi didn't appear to be quite-human. "Alright, then we have to take her somewhere safe and treat that wound." She told him, trying desperately to maintain control of the situation. Her baby was hurt. Hurt! So much blood...

"I'll take care of her." Tuxedo Kamen informed her curtly, rising smoothly to his feet and turning away.

"Wait just one damned minute!" Ikuko almost screamed at him, seeing that the strange man was intending to go away somewhere unknown with her daughter. She didn't even know who he _was_! The news had never mentioned a Tuxedo Kamen fighting with the Senshi, even though they seemed to know him. But she was _damned_ if a stranger was going to take her wounded daughter away from her!

"You'd be better of forgetting that you ever saw us," He advised, without facing her. "We get wounded all the time; it's part of the job."

"_Job_!" She yelled in disbelief, stalking over and placing herself firmly in his way. "You think of this as a job?"

"Wrong choice of words perhaps." He said ironically, moving to go past her. He looked down in surprise as she grabbed his arm in a pincer-like grip.

"I don't care _who_ you are, but you're not going anywhere with my-with this young girl!" The blue-haired woman told him angrily, refusing to let go of his arm. Her eyes flittered over Usagi's pale face and her eyes firmed.

"I'm Tuxedo Kamen," The man told her icily. "And I don't know who _you_ are, but you have no right to stop me. She's wounded and I need to take care of her."

Usagi's mother felt like shouting at the man, but reluctantly realized that he meant well because he cared for her and she...well _she_ looked as if she were a complete stranger. Weirdly enough, they were viewing each other exactly the same. As a stranger interfering in Sailor Moon's aid.

"Listen," She spoke carefully. "I can see that you care for her, but she's a very young girl and you're a man. I can't let you take her to your home. It isn't proper."

Tuxedo Kamen's blue eyes softened slightly. "And I know you're worried about this girl, but really, she knows me and will be safe."

"No." Ikuko told him firmly. She was losing this battle! "I'm somebody's _mother_ and as a mother, I can't allow a grown man to take a young girl into his home. She'll be safe with me." She urged, hoping that she wouldn't have to resort to some sort of violence in order to wrest her daughter from this man.

"I don't have time for this!" Tuxedo Kamen whispered harshly, pulling free of her arm. "She's bleeding badly."

"You stop right there!" Ikuko used her 'mother' tone. To her complete astonishment, the tuxedo'd man stopped dead in acquiesce. She rushed in front of him again. "Don't you dare leave with this girl," She commanded sternly. "You're both coming with me to my house so I can look after her. My family won't be home for hours."

Tuxedo Kamen stared at her for a long moment, as if assessing her truthfulness and then he nodded. "Alright. Since standing around here is probably doing Sailor Moon more damage, we'll come with you." His voice became cold. "But if you hurt her-" he warned.

Ikuko blinked in surprise again. My, but this man was protective!

"I'm her-someone's mother," She reminded him, turning to lead the way back to their house. Her mind was already racing ahead to what sort of medical things she might need for her daughter. They had a medical kit on the fridge with some bandages and thing, but no aesthetic to dull the pain.

She glanced at her daughter, eyes agonized. Poor Usagi...Ikuko hoped to god that her daughter's wound wasn't as bad as she suspected.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow, since I decided three Chapters this week was acceptable. :)

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '**_One Hour Challenges List_**'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '**_Usagi And Mamoru_**'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: My Daugher, The Senshi  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In ****Profile****  
URL: In ****Profile****  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #27, 70 and 81: Response Fanfic. Concerned with how much her daughter has changed, Ikuko decides to trail her one day and gets the shock of her life! And then Sailor Moon gets injured and Ikuko finds that Tuxedo Kamen won't leave the blonde's side for an instant. Now she has to hide two super-hero's in her house, keep her daughter's secret from both the rest of her family and the strange masked man and try and save her own sanity!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 3?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! Chapter Six is coming along nicely and I'm hoping to post it up with the next three Chapters next weekend. If all goes according to plan, I should get a new Chapter out for 'My Daughter, The Senshi', 'Twists Of Fate', 'Spin The Bottle 3', 'Mine' and 'Cat Got Your Tongue'. New fanfics will include 'Memories Of You' and 'The Art Of Passion'. Half of these will be out next weekend. I also will at some stage be getting out the Sequel to 'Lost In Your Eyes', just as soon as I take all the lemon parts out of the Fanfic, you'll see them up here at thought I'd just mention my **Personal Fanfiction Mailing List**. I post everything there before anywhere else, including the Archives. :) If you'd like to join, please look under my **Profile** for the URL.

**Destiny's Gateway Archives: **Someone asked where they could find updates of this Fanfic. Well, you can find it at my Archives. '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**' are now **_FULLY AUTOMATED_** like which means you can now upload your own FanficsWe have over **1503 Fanfics** and **614 Author**s up there for over **85 different shows**. The Archives specialise in 'Couple' romances, especially for shows where those Couples never got together or took a few seasons. You can find the link in my **Profile**.

We would be **_delighted _**if you would come on over and submit your romantic Fanfiction.

This Fanfic is a result of a **_Fanfiction One Hour Challenge_**. You pick a Challenge, which comes in the form of either a 'Scene' or 'Sentence' and then you have an hour to write a Fanfic around that Challenge. I created this List and site Challenges back in 2001 when I was bored and it became a big hit.

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**MY DAUGHTER, THE SENSHI**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Three **

* * *

It occurred to Ikuko a moment later, that they would have significant problems getting Sailor Moon to their house. After all, she and the dark stranger were super-heroes! As if to answer her question, Tuxedo Kamen spoke. 

"Do you have any idea how to get us there unseen?" He asked quietly, striding with swift steps through the park. He didn't seem to care that Ikuko had to almost run to keep up, but given how worried he looked, he was forgiven.

The blue-haired woman bit her lip, thinking hard. They couldn't walk there; the streets were busy that time of day and they had to go through the business district before reaching the rural area. She cast a faint look back to where her bike had been abandoned and then shrugged. "Usagi is worth it." she murmured under her breath.

"How is she doing?" Ikuko question the man anxiously. "By the way...I'm Ikuko." she added.

"Bleeding a lot. I don't know how she spoke to the Senshi like she wasn't in pain..." Tuxedo Kamen said, clearly agonised. "I'm-well, you can call me Tuxedo Kamen," he went on lips twisting. "Even the Senshi don't know who I am."

"I see," She looked at him sideway. How mysterious he was! "She has a good heart and didn't want to worry them," Ikuko spoke without thinking and then saw his sharp look. "Sailor Moon is a hero to all of Tokyo. She protects us." she added simply, hoping that would suffice.

He nodded, satisfied. They reached the end of the park and stood just inside the gates, looking out into the busy street. It was peak-hour and all the shoppers were out too. "We have a problem," He said grimly. "Any ideas?" he repeated his earlier question.

She hesitated, not sure what to do. "Look, you can...fly or something right? I'll walk home and you can follow me from on top of the buildings?"

"How did you know that we use the tops of buildings to get places?" Tuxedo Kamen turned to face her fully, mouth tight. He clearly was beginning to think her something she was not. His arms tightened about Sailor Moon, who groaned faintly. The man immediately gentled his grip.

"You're all over the news!" Ikuko rolled her eyes, managing to look convincing. "You think they never caught shots of the Senshi vanishing by leaping onto buildings?" She held her breath as she waited for an answer.

"Of course," He said wearily. "The news."

Clearly, the news did _not_ impress him at all.

"Alright, I'll follow from above-" He began.

"You stay in sight, young man!" Ikuko warned him, stepping closer and pulling out her 'mother voice'. "I still don't entirely trust you, though you seem to care for her."

"I'm not some pervert, you know," He almost growled at her, blue eyes flashing behind the half-mask.

"The Senshi clearly know you, but I don't and the news never said anything about you," She told him sternly. "Give me your word."

"You have it." He snapped, turning to face the traffic.

Before she could blink, he'd made one giant leap, landing in the middle of the traffic and then another to the top of the building across the way. The cars screeched and swerved, people gaping upwards. "Well, that was...interesting." she managed, mouth snapping shut. Ikuko realised that he was waiting for her, when he remained in clear sight on the roof and she hurried out of the park and down the sidewalk.

The trip home seemed to take an eternity and she was constantly looking upwards to the building and then tops of houses to make sure her little girl was still in view. Finally Ikuko stopped in front of her house and rushed up the drive. Her husband and Shingo would not be home for a few hours, since both were busy with their own things.

A black shape leapt down from the roof behind Ikuko and she almost screamed before she realised it was Tuxedo Kamen. She looked at him and shivered. Some might find him romantic, but she couldn't quite trust a person who hide their face...

"This is your house." He wasn't asking a question, merely waited to be let into the house.

She nodded and pulled the keys from her pocket, opening the door. Once inside, she froze. Could she really take him to Usagi's room? Did her daughter have anything there with her name on it? With wide eyes, she spun to face him. "Please wait here a moment. We can put her in...my daughter's room, but I just have to clean it up a little so that we don't trip over." Ikuko smiled tentatively.

"Alright," The man said, frowning. "But we have to be quick to treat these wounds." He seemed to think that cleaning a room should be the last thing on their list.

Practically running through the living room and up the stairs, Ikuko had to agree with him. "Please Usagi, be well." she pleaded, finally letting the tears pool in her eyes and flow down her cheeks. She sniffed and wiped futilely at her face as she went into Usagi's room. She had been right about the mess, but that was just her daughter.

Ikuko sighed, pushed her hair back from her shoulders and began grabbing anything that bore Usagi's name. Then she peered into the hall to see if the man had followed her. He had not. She frowned, hurrying across the room to her and Kenji's to hide the evidence in their closet. He was an enigma...but he did care a lot for her golden-haired daughter.

Tuxedo Kamen was striding up the stairs as she came out of her room. "Are you done? She's injured badly." He said curtly, looking into each room he passed. As he reached Usagi's he took it in in one glance, seeing the pink, the frills, the stuffed toys and the clearly girlish bed. "This one, right?" He asked her rather dryly, walking in without ceremony.

"That's right," Ikuko murmured following him in and watching him place Sailor Moon onto the bed as if she were made of fine china. She made a surreptitious look about to see if she'd missed a thing, then backed out of the room. "I'll get some first aid." she told him in a muffled tone, unable to bear the thought of her daughter laying there bleeding badly.

It was too much! Her breath came fast and her eyes were blurred with tears as she fetched the first aid kit and rushed back upstairs to them.

"This is all we have." She murmured, now projecting calm. She couldn't show this stranger her weakness!

Tuxedo Kamen opened the first aid kit and nodded briefly. "This should do," He stared down at his bloody gloves. "I need to wash my hands first to be sterile." he said in a distracted manner. "Or her wounds could get infected from whatever we touched at the park. That youma's drill bits could have had something on them..."

"Poison?" Ikuko said with horror, eyes huge. Oh god, her daughter might be poisoned!

She watched him leave the room without asking the way and she said nothing, her mind on his words. And then his other words hit her and she frowned. "He sounded weirdly like-a doctor."

Sailor Moon moaned in her unconscious state and thrashed about. Ikuko leant over her and soothed her brow. "It's alright darling, your mama is here."

"We have to talk!" A female voice announced.

The door banged shut and Ikuko jumped a meter high. She looked around, but could only see her daughter's cat standing there. A ghost? Her blue eyes went wide. "Hello?" She said tentatively, looking about.

"Down here, Ikuko!" The voice said again.

The woman followed the voice and saw only Luna. No, it couldn't be! She laughed and put a hand over her eyes. "I'm going mad with grief!" She told herself firmly. Cats did not talk.

"Get a grip on yourself, for Serenity sake." The voice snapped.

This time Ikuko caught her furry mouth moving, from between her fingers. Her hand fell and she opened her mouth to scream, but the cat rushed across the room and onto her lap.

"Be quite! Do you want Tuxedo Kamen to find out your daughter has a talking cat? Or that she's your daughter?" Luna snapped in exasperation, anger clearly in her red eyes.

"You talked,"

"That's right," The cat said flatly. "Now are you ready to talk some sense or so I need to put up with your hysterics?"

"That was blunt." She frowned.

"I'm worried about my charge! She's bleeding to death here."

"I know," Ikuko admitted, tears again in her eyes. "And I have no idea what to do."

"What you'll _do_ is call the other Senshi,"

"What? _Why_?"

"They need to know their leader and friend is gravely injured. Not only is Usagi's life at stake, but that of the entire world."

"I...see." Ikuko said blankly, the enormity of the situation hitting her. Usagi was a klutz and a cry-baby and she ate too much and did badly at school-but she also saved the world countless times and was all that protected them from the monsters who came from who knew where.

"Where do the monsters come from?" she asked the cat quietly, turning back to her daughter and again stroking her hair. Her eyes flitted down to the wounded ribs and she winced at the blood-reddened material. Where was Tuxedo Kamen! Her daughter needed treatment! And he seemed to know something medical. Maybe he was a doctor?

"Another dimension," Luna said impatiently. "Enough of that, we can talk later. You need to contact the Senshi before _he_ gets back."

"You don't like him?" Ikuko frowned. Had she misjudged him? Tuxedo Kamen had helped Sailor Moon.

The black cat leapt onto the bed near Sailor Moon's boots and her eyes narrowed. She back flipped and something pink fell down onto the covers. It appeared to be a compact of some sort, but it had symbols on it. "This will contact them. It's Usagi's."

"Usagi's?" She whispered, picking it up slowly. Her heart clenched. Something of her daughters... She spun back around in a rush and pressed a kiss to a pale cheek. "Oh my poor baby. Please wake up!" She urged.

There was no response and both the cat and the woman sighed.

"Quickly now!" The cat urged. "Press that button there and it will call all the Senshi." Luna advised, pointing to a strange symbol at the base.

"This one?" Ikuko said, pressing. It started to flash and a moment later, Rei's face came onto the screen. The woman almost dropped the strange device as she saw the face of one of her daughter's friends. _Rei_ was a Senshi?

"This had better be good, Odango-" The girl began, before seeing who was on the other end. Then she paled rapidly. "Oh shit!" Rei said, hand reaching towards the screen to switch it off.

"Wait!" The blue-haired woman said swiftly. "Mercury? Jupiter? Mars?" She reeled off the planets swiftly.

The young girl went pasty white, purple eyes going huge. "How did you find out?" She whispered.

The screen abruptly split and Makoto came on. "Hey girl, what's the problem? I'll dust that Youma in no time-_shit_!" She ended in a screech, seeing Ikuko. "Rei, what the hell is going on!" She yelled, obviously able to see the other girl as well.

"Usagi's mom knows we're the Senshi! She asked which one I was," The priestess-in-training relayed in a stained tone of voice, running a hand through her hair.

The screen split for the third time and Ami came on. She stared for a long moment, her mouth falling open. "Oh...dear." She said finally.

"_Tell_ me about it!" Rei and Makoto shouted together.

"Please calm down, girls," Ikuko urged, feeling their fear and frustration. "I know you're...scared, but I didn't just stumble onto this. And no, Usagi didn't just leave it lying around." She added, knowing it was on the tip of Rei's tongue.

The girl stared. "How did you know I was going to say that?" She demanded.

"Usagi talks about you a lot," Ikuko murmured, smiling. Then she sighed. "I'm afraid that she's the reason I called you girls. I was there at the battle in the park and Sailor Moon was hurt a lot more than she let on." Her voice broke for a moment before she continued. "Usagi collapsed just after you left."

She looked around quickly and lowered her voice in case Tuxedo Kamen might be returning. He _was_ being rather long. "Look, Tuxedo Kamen insisted on not leaving her side and we could only bring her home." Ikuko nodded. "He wouldn't leave her." she repeated.

"He _what_!" The three girls screamed at her.

"You showed Tuxedo Kamen where Sailor Moon lived?" Rei growled at her, face thrusting up close to the screen. "Are you crazy!"

"You let that guy into your house!" Makoto bellowed.

"You allowed Tuxedo Kamen to come home with you? He's there?" Ami yelled, eyes huge.

Ikuko was taken-aback at the tone her daughter's friends had taken with her. "What's the problem?" She asked, swallowing and suddenly wondering if she'd made the right decision. Her skin crawled as they all gave her a deadly-serious look.

"Ikuko-please excuse me for the informality," Rei said politely. "Tuxedo Kamen might very possibly be the enemy. We've all known for some time that he's had his own agenda."

Ami nodded. "He's after the Rainbow Crystals the same as we are, but he refuses to tell us why. He's even stolen a few from us."

"But he rescued Sailor Moon!" The woman protested, paling. "I saw him."

"That's true," Makoto nodded. "He's always protected Sailor Moon..." She trailed off, hesitating. "We can't dispute that fact. However, it remains that we don't know his true agenda. It could be that he is in your house simply because she is injured and has several Rainbow Crystals on her."

"Oh my god." The blue-haired woman whispered, fear gripping her heart. Who the hell had she let into her home?

"Don't panic," Luna advised from below. She jumped up onto Ikuko's shoulder, almost falling off when Usagi's mother gaped from the surprise of it and flinched. The cat looked into the Communicator. "Get over here now, girls." She ordered.

"Right, Luna!" They chorused.

The screen went blank.

Ikuko let her hand drop, the Communicator falling onto her lap. "Luna, what on earth did I do?" She asked in a low voice. "I thought he was an ally!"

"He is...sort of." The cat replied awkwardly. "It's a difficult thing to define. Tuxedo Kamen is an enigma."

"I thought I heard voices in here." Tuxedo Kamen's voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

The two flinched and turned to face him.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen stared from the cat perching on Ikuko's shoulder to the woman, who was looking extremely pale and nervous. Why on earth was she looking at him like he was going to kill her? "Are you alright?" He asked her, moving into the room. She edged away slightly and he frowned, stopping. "Ikuko?" He questioned. 

Ikuko swallowed and forced a smile. If this man was dangerous and an enemy, then she couldn't let him know that she was afraid of him. She frowned slightly. No wait, the girls hadn't said he was _dangerous_, they just said a possible enemy. She sighed. And Tuxedo Kamen hadn't shown any enmity towards herself or her daughter.

"I'm just-stressed, Tuxedo Kamen." She admitted, getting to her feet carefully with communicator hidden in the folds of her skirt.

Luna balanced on one shoulder easily. How Usagi did that, she would never know. She had often seen Luna on her daughter's shoulder, but thought nothing of it.

"I see," Tuxedo Kamen relaxed. So, she'd been thinking about Sailor Moon's wounds, that made sense. He smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, she'll be fine." He soothed, walking past her to the bed. "Now that we have her in bed, she should be fine." He reached out and brushed a lock of blonde hair from Sailor Moon's eyes gently. She looked so fragile laying there. He sighed.

"What took you so long?" The woman asked him, suddenly remembering that he'd been gone quite a while.

"I went to the kitchen to find some dishwashing liquid," Tuxedo Kamen replied with a slight smile. "It makes a good disinfectant."

"Are you a doctor?" She blurted out, staring at him. He started and then recovered, a cool smile crossing his lips.

"I'd rather not talk about who I am or what I do," The hero looked down at Sailor Moon. "We should be getting to her injuries." He frowned thoughtfully, rubbing his bare hands together to dry them. "However, I think that we should get her out of those clothes." He added.

"_What_!" Ikuko exploded wrathfully, blue eyes narrowing.

Luna's fur puffed out and she could feel the cat's claws digging into her shoulder. Obviously, she was _also_ enraged over the idea! That man was _not_ touching her daughter!

"You are _not_ undressing her!" She growled, taking a threatening step towards him. She would do him bodily harm before he put one little finger on her Usagi.

Tuxedo Kamen took one look at the furious woman and backed off swiftly, hands coming up in a defensive gesture. She was scarier than Zoisite! And this over a girl that was a complete stranger? He felt admiration fill him. Whoever had this woman as a mother was damned lucky. A pang filled him and he suddenly wished he'd known his mother. "I didn't mean I was going to do it. You can do it, really." He nodded at her quickly. "But her fuku is probably rubbing against her wounds and agitating them."

"Oh...I see." The woman's anger deflated. How noble of him. Maybe he really was a good guy and then girls and Luna didn't realise?

Luna's fur went down and she blinked at Tuxedo Kamen thoughtfully. Hmm, he was sure very solicitous of her ward for someone who didn't seem to care about the welfare of the Senshi in general. Yes, he rescued Sailor Moon, but he had also said on many occasions that he was there with his own agenda for the rainbow crystals. Could it be that the dark-haired stranger actually had feelings for Sailor Moon beyond that of a sometimes protector?

She leapt from Ikuko's shoulder onto the dresser and watched the two as Usagi's mother approached the bed and pulled back the covers.

"How do I do this?" Ikuko wondered, studying her daughter from head to toe. The body-suit appeared to be skin tight from her shoulders to her groin and the skirt was attached to it. The bows probably could come off though. The gloves certainly and the boots and tiara. She sighed and decided to start with the easy parts.

"Tuxedo Kamen, can you please get her boots?" She asked him, picking up Sailor Moon's left arm and starting to peel off a glove.

He blinked and then smiled. It looked like the woman was willing to trust him a little after all. "Sure," He murmured, walking towards the bed. He sat down and lifted a foot onto his knee. Then he grasped the heel and pulled. It slid off with little effort, revealing a slender leg and a small dainty foot.

He smiled and repeated the effort on the other leg, then placed the boots at the end of the bed. "All done." He reported.

"I'll just put these here." The blue-haired woman murmured, placing the gloves on the dresser next to Luna.

"Don't take off her broach!" The cat hissed in a low voice.

"Huh?" Ikuko whispered, bending over slightly.

"If you take off her broach, her transformation will reverse and she'll turn back to Usagi!" Luna informed her urgently.

Ikuko straightened, eyes wide. Oh dear. She turned to look at the blonde. Then just how the hell was she going to explain how undoing the front bow to take off the bodysuit? "Oh dear," She said aloud, not realizing she'd said anything.

"Problem?" Tuxedo Kamen's eyes glinted at her from behind his half-mask. His lips pursed as he studied her troubled expression. Why did he have the distinct feeling she was hiding something from him?

"Well-" She hurried quickly over to Sailor Moon and bent over her, pretending to tug at the bow for a moment. She frowned as she straightened. "I don't think the bow comes off after all and the broach appears to be stuck."

"Let me try," He offered, moving past her.

Ikuko's hand shot up and she slapped his hand sharply, glaring. "No!" She uttered sharply.

They both froze, she in shock and he in surprise.

"Excuse me?" Tuxedo Kamen asked coolly. Had she just _hit_ him?

Oh crap, she'd just _hit_ him and she didn't have a reason why!

Wait, yes she did.

"You are _not_ putting your hands anywhere near this girl's chest, young's man." She stated primly, crossing her arms and going into 'mother mode'.

Tuxedo Kamen stared at her for a long moment and then sighed. Oh yeah, this woman was someone's mother alright. It was a pain, but she was probably right. He had a thing for this blonde and who knew if he really should be feeling around her chest anyway? "I'm sorry, you're probably right." He said wryly.

"I am." Ikuko nodded and turned away, smiling in triumph. Whew, thank god the hero appeared to be a gentleman! She frowned as she bent over her daughter again. Could Luna and the girls be totally wrong about him? He didn't seem to fit the profile they'd given her at all. If he was an enemy, he sure was acting very attentive towards Sailor Moon.

"I think the bodysuit should stretch, so you should be able to pull it down over her shoulders." He instructed, bending over the bed and indicating.

She turned to give him a hard look. "Not with _you_ in the room"

"Of course not," He murmured dryly. "I'm not a pervert. You can trust me."

"How do I know that?" Ikuko demanded, reaching for Sailor Moon's ears and carefully removing the earrings.

"I helped you bring her here, didn't I? And I rescue her all the time," Tuxedo Kamen told her. "In fact, we don't even know _you_. I should be the one who's asking the trust question here." He told her firmly, eyes narrowed.

Damn, he was right there. What could she say in answer to that without giving away who Sailor Moon really was? "You're right-but I'm someone's mother and you're a man," She told him, fumbling with the large jewels in Sailor Moon's hair. "You're what-in your twenties?" she said, guessing.

"Nineteen, actually." He said automatically, and then cursed. How had he let this woman get that detail out of him?

"And this girl must be all of fourteen, so that's quite a difference. I can't possibly leave her in your care. You must understand that." Ikuko said reasonably.

"How long have you known her?" She asked him softly, finally removing the jewels and turning them over and over in her hands. They just appeared to be smooth circular objects that sat over her buns. She set the earrings and circles on the dresser with the gloves.

"A couple of months." Tuxedo Kamen admitted warily, wondering why he was even telling her anything, but there was something about the woman that inspired confidences. She seemed warm and caring. And he had never had a mother. And damn, Sailor Moon was only fourteen? He'd thought she was a little older somehow, but a woman would know, right?

"And you and the Senshi fight together to save the city? That's very admirable." She turned to smile at him.

"It's not that admirable," He sighed awkwardly, running a hand through his hair. "Or noble." He added harshly.

She looked at him, eyebrows raised. Was he able to admit something? But he said nothing more and after a moment of staring at Sailor Moon, he got up and began to pace the room restlessly.

"You'd better remove the rest of her clothes." Tuxedo Kamen told her, eyes cool.

Noble? What a laugh! He looked for the Rainbow Crystals for the Princess and for his past, that was all. He saved Sailor Moon if she happened to get in trouble during a battle, but nothing more. It wasn't like he went out of his way. Right?

"Oh my god!" Ikuko gasped from her place on the bed. She had just removed the golden tiara on her daughter's head and beneath, she found a glowing golden crescent moon. It appeared to be tattooed into the skin.

"What is it?" He demanded, striding back to the bed. He stopped dead when he saw what was on Sailor Moon's forehead. A crescent moon. Abruptly his dream of the Moon Princess flooded back. He saw her standing above him on a balcony, her golden hair flowing in the wind, her golden crescent moon strangely visible on her forehead, even though her face had never been. "It can't be." He whispered.

Sailor Moon was the Moon Princess? It wasn't possible!

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated. 

The next Chapter will be out tomorrow next week. I have some Challenge Response Fanfics to write for PGSM. A Kunzite/Mercury pairing. :)

This Fanfic was a Challenge from the '_**One Hour Challenges List**_'. What you do is pick a Challenge-which is posted daily by me-then a 'Couple' from the 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives', then you have an hour to write as much Fanfic as you can. Details are in my **Profile**.

Grin In this case, the 'Couple' I chose was '**_Usagi And Mamoru_**'.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

**Please don't forget to visit 'Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives'. See my ****Profile page for the link.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: My Daugher, The Senshi  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #27, 70 and 81: Response Fanfic. Concerned with how much her daughter has changed, Ikuko decides to trail her one day and gets the shock of her life! And then Sailor Moon gets injured and Ikuko finds that Tuxedo Kamen won't leave the blonde's side for an instant. Now she has to hide two super-hero's in her house, keep her daughter's secret from both the rest of her family and the strange masked man and try and save her own sanity!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 4/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! I'm really sorry, I thought I had posted up the next two Chapters here on FF DOT net, but I guess I didn't. O.o **'Sending Over The Edge'** Chapter Fourteen will be coming out tonight.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**MY DAUGHTER, THE SENSHI**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Four **

* * *

"Moon Princess..." Tuxedo Kamen whispered aloud, looking pale and shocked beneath his white half-mask. It just couldn't be her. It would be too utterly ironic to have had her under his nose for all these months!

Ikuko felt astonishment ripple through her and not a little unease. Moon Princess? _Her_ daughter? The young man must be mad! There was no such thing as a Princess of the Moon, because there was nothing on the moon.

She eyed him from beneath her lashes, noting his exhilarated, yet shocked, face. Tuxedo Kamen really believed in this fairytale. Perhaps the Senshi were right and she was closeted with a madman, the only protection there for her poor wounded daughter.

"Moon Princess?" She queried, her voice in that much-perfected 'not happy mother' tone.

Tuxedo Kamen ripped his eyes from the vision on the bed and stared at Ikuko. What a strange lady she was! She believed that this normal girl was Sailor Moon, but not someone from the moon?! "I know it sounds crazy-" He began gently, only to be cut off as the woman rose.

"It sounds more than a little crazy, Tuxedo Kamen." She nodded firmly and crossed her arms, then stepped forward close to the bed, forcing him to rise from his position behind her. Rei was absolutely right; she didn't want this lunatic within a hundred meters of her Usagi!

"A Princess from the Moon? I'm quite ready to believe that this girl is Sailor Moon, because I saw her fight with my own eyes-" Ikuko leant forwards, trying to look firm and authoritative, but that was a _little_ hard she discovered, when one had to look _up_ at the person.

So much for intimidation; she probably sounded and looked like a mini poodle facing down a rottweiler! "But someone from a mass of rock in space?"

He waited for a long moment, trying to gather his thoughts and do his very best not to shout back at this caring lady. For she obviously had taken Sailor Moon under her wing and somehow thought of him as a villain... "Right." He said through gritted teeth, taking one last look over her shoulder to the glowing golden crescent moon on Sailor Moon's forehead.

A flash of the Moon Princess went through his head, as it always had appeared when pleading with him to find the Imperium Silver Crystal. She stood on the balcony, everything shrouded in mist, yet clearly through that fog he could see a golden crescent moon on her forehead and brightly-glittering golden earrings.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes cleared and he looked down at Sailor Moon again. Yes, she could just be the Moon Princess or-he blinked at the idea-a part of her court? For all he knew, _everyone_ on the moon had one of those! "You're completely right. I don't know what I was thinking," He shook his head and smiled, trying to look sheepish. "Just...something about her that doesn't seem worldly, you know?"

Ikuko smiled back involuntarily when she saw his lips curve. My, but he was a handsome one. If the Senshi were right and her first instinct was wrong, then he was dangerous. What a pity! Usagi had caught the attentions of one gorgeous guy in a tuxedo.

"Why do you wear that mask?" She blurted out curiously, before she could stop herself.

The hero's smile turned wry. "It came with the outfit," He continued, frowning. "But it also hides my true identity, just as Sailor Moon has a glamour to hide hers."

Ikuko turned involuntarily to face her daughter, blinking. "A glamour? What an earth is a glamour?"

"It's magic. Like her powers." He paused, and then shrugged a shoulder. "I really don't know too much about it, but it makes her look different from her usual appearance."

Thank god for that! Ikuko prayed fervently as she bent back over her daughter and looked her outfit over quickly, trying to figure out how to get it off. Maybe Tuxedo Kamen was right and she'd have to pull it off from the shoulders. The woman gave him a pointed look over her shoulder as he continued to stand there.

"Oh," The dark-haired man said foolishly. He backed off a few steps, as lithe as a panther and then halted. "You will let me know if she wakes up?"

"Of course I will." She lied, not turning around so that he couldn't see the betraying blush that had spread over her cheeks. By the time Usagi stirred, the other Senshi would probably be there and Tuxedo Kamen would be forced from the house.

As the door clicked shut behind her politely, her mouth pursed. "He's a strange young man, dear." She told her daughter conversationally as she reached for the neckline and pulled down. The material felt thin and frail, yet somehow she had a great deal of difficulty even getting it below Usagi's shoulders. "This isn't meant to come off, is it Usagi?" she panted, yanking it down over her daughters chest and then to her waist.

She paused for a long moment there, studying Usagi's half-naked form for any past injuries. Not a scar. So, either her daughter was not usually that klutzy as Sailor Moon or perhaps these powers healed her?

Finally, she looked at the wound on the blonde's side and Ikuko bit her lip so hard it almost bled. "Good god, darling." she breathed in horror and shock. The wound was deep; very deep and still weeping blood.

Tears flooded her blue eyes and she covered her face with her hands as she became overcome.

"No...don't want to be a Senshi, Luna...Tuxedo Kamen, why didn't you save me?..." The slurred speech came from Usagi's mouth and jerked Ikuko out of her crying fit. Was she awake?!

"Darling? Usagi, it's mama, can you hear me?" She crooned, leaning over her daughter and studying her face intently. Surely she hadn't been imagining-?

Sailor Moon's eyes opened slowly, as if it took all her strength. To her mother's complete horror, she looked at her as if she didn't know her. "Mother?" Her mouth worked as she tried to get the word out.

"Yes, it's mama," Ikuko sobbed, wondering if her daughter was blind. She had not seemed to know her.

"You are not my mother." The girl said in clear tones, and then her eyes fell shut and she passed out again.

"Oh god," The blue-haired woman held a hand to her mouth. Her daughter was either blind, or...or, so many things could be wrong!. Usagi was also talking with such a strange inflection in her voice; not her own at all!

She looked around frantically for Luna, but the cat was gone. _Gone_? At a time like this?! And Usagi was delirious! Yes; she nodded in sudden relief at the thought. Her little Usagi didn't know her because she had a fever.

Ikuko felt the skin of her patient's stomach, then forehead quickly, breath sucking in. Yes, she had a fever alright. She turned to the first aid kit she had brought from downstairs and pulled out a thermometer. Since Sailor Moon's lips were already slack, she pushed it in gently under her tongue.

And then waited.

What if she had an unnaturally high temperature? What if her wound was poisoned? What if they had to take her to the hospital after all? Blue eyes widened in fear. What if once they knew who they had in hospital, they did experiments on her daughter?

Ikuko let a helpless sob escape her, then choked it back as she heard movement outside the door.

"Mrs. Tsukino, do you need help?" Tuxedo Kamen called through the door in concern.

"Don't you come in!" She shouted, eyes blazing for a moment. Her daughter was half-naked and this person was _not_ going to see her that way.

She swallowed, then sighed. Tuxedo Kamen wouldn't come in without asking first; she'd learnt that much from his manner, even he was the enemy.

"I mean-she's fine. I don't need any help yet," Ikuko added hastily, after a long silence between them. If Rei was right, then making this young man mad could be a bad thing too.

She bit her bottom lip, a habit her daughter had picked up from her over the years. Usagi was so very devoid of color, it was frightening. Ikuko smoothed back the golden fringe, then attempted to look again at the wound. It was very deep-she bit back bile that rose in her throat and picked out some surgical pads from the first aid kit to daub the wound with.

Ikuko then took the thermometer gently from Sailor Moon's mouth and looked at the reading. She blinked, then paled rapidly. It wasn't possible!

"Why don't you cover her up decently, and let me help with the injury?" Tuxedo Kamen's voice came through the door again, anxiety and tiredness threading the tones.

Ikuko hesitated, then quickly shoved the thermometer into the first aid kit. Tuxedo Kamen didn't need to know. He wasn't so very old, after all. Only nineteen. Maybe the girls were just exaggerating about him. Tuxedo Kamen appeared to be a very mature, responsible…superhero. She smiled slightly, then nodded. "Alright, but give me a minute or so." She replied.

She pressed more pads to the blood and winced when they immediately soaked. The woman left them there and saw that they were sticking to the wound. "Is that good?" She asked herself worriedly. Was the blood coagulating? Or did it mean more was coming out?!

"I need to talk to someone!" She cried into her hands, trying to muffle the desperate sound. If only-but wait, what about Luna?

She spun around to the dresser where Luna had last been siting and then remembered that the cat had left when Ikuko had been removing Sailor Moon's jewelry. "Tuxedo Kamen!" She called out, wringing her hands. When had the cat left and where on earth had she gone? To meet with the Senshi?

"Yes Ikuko?"

"Please find my cat? She might be some comfort to this young girl when she wakes up." Ikuko tried to sound reasonable, but knew he was probably wondering if she was nuts, wanting her cat at a time like that.

"Okay, where does she sleep or umm, sit?" The hero sounded vaguely harassed and Ikuko could have laughed if the situation were different. Poor Tuxedo Kamen sounded as if he had no idea how to handle an animal!

Sleep? Sit? Ikuko's mind went completely blank for a moment as she thought about that one. Come to think of it, Luna had never really behaved like a cat and that was now glaringly clear. Why, she never even ate cat food. "But I thought that was just Usagi spoiling her." she admitted wryly under her breath.

Usagi was very fond of Luna and had always treated her like a real person; and no wonder! Luna sat...well...

"I-I don't really know where she sits," The blue-haired woman called out to Tuxedo Kamen. She tried to concentrate, but her mind only flooded with her fears and doubts over her daughter's condition. "Luna sleeps on the bed here. Try downstairs or just outside!" She suggested.

"Right." He responded rather grimly.

She listened to his footsteps going down the hall, a lot heavier of a tread than usual. Ikuko guessed that he was angry at having to do such a 'useless' job, when the girl he protected and even liked was gravely wounded. She sighed deeply, ran a hand through her hair and then proceeded to pull the rest of the bodysuit from the blonde.

It only occured to her afterwards that this would be like taking off the broach. Dismayed, the woman watched to see if anything happened-but it didn't. Ikuko stared in surprise down at the fuku and found the broach still attached. Did that...actually _count_? Surely, it was the same as removing it?

She sighed and slid the last part off of one of the blonde's slender legs. Once completely bare, but for the glowing crescent moon on her forehead, Ikuko studied the flawless skin minutely for other injuries.

Usagi had several scratches down the inside of one arm, her knees were both bruised and there was dirt on her cheeks.

"I need a cloth," Ikuko muttered under her breath, getting to her feet. She looked at the blood-soaked pads and decided to hell with the sheets. She quickly pulled the covers over Usagi, trying not too put too much weight from the covers onto the main wound area.

"We don't want Tuxedo Kamen barging into here while you have no clothes on, do we darling?" She crooned softly as she headed for the door. "I won't be a minute." She promised.

As Ikuko was heading down the hall to the linen closet, Tuxedo Kamen came up the stairs, Luna in his arms. The cat did _not_ look pleased.

"Oh, you found her!" She smiled at him, then down at Sailor Moon's Guardian. Her eyebrows rose at the awkward way Luna's legs and paws were sprawled over the white gloves. Oh goodness, so he had never handled a pet before and the cat was not impressed. In fact, Ikuko thought that she recognized a militant light in the red eyes that Usagi had sometimes lately assumed.

Tuxedo Kamen was one dead man when he put that little cat down!

Grinning, Ikuko opened the closet to hide her expression from them both. She took down a few cloths and then, as an afterthought, her sewing kit. "You know, you don't hold a cat that way." She informed him, blue eyes twinkling as she shut the door.

She looked at the indignant pose Luna was in and decided to give the poor guy a break before Luna mangled him in a place he might later need use of.

"Hold her more gently. _Don't_ put her on her back like that; it makes her feel vulnerable. Place your hand under her back legs to cushion her-that's it. Now let her front rest on your other arm."

With a few hisses and a stare from the feline that looked suspiciously malevolent, Tuxedo Kamen learnt the fine arts of holding a cat-and not losing a hand. If he hadn't known better, he could have sworn that the small black cat wished him dead for the indignity of being held wrong!

"But that's not right, because you're just a cat?" He spoke to her, tentatively patting her head.

Luna growled. She was the Royal Advisor to the Moon Kingdom and Guardian to the Leader of the Senshi, Sailor Moon. She was _not_ a common mongrel off the street!

"I er-have the feeling that she doesn't like me." Tuxedo Kamen looked down at his burden with wary eyes.

"Hold this," Ikuko smiled at him. She handed over the sewing kit and cloths, then carefully removed Luna from his arms. He sighed with relief and her lips twitched. "Please dampen a few of those cloths in the bathroom through there." She pointed through a door opposite. "And then join us in the room. I'm going to need help stitching her up."

The last sentence barely made it out, so stressed was Ikuko over the prospect of having to sew the skin of her little girl, as if it were some item of clothing.

"Maybe you'd better let me do that," Tuxedo Kamen advised calmly, as he entered the brightly-lit sunny room. "I have had medical training."

"So you are a doctor!" She exclaimed, knowing Luna was watching and listening attentively to her enemy.

Tuxedo Kamen groaned, then threw Ikuko an exasperated look. "I wasn't going to tell you that. What is it about you that makes me blurt out my life?"

"I'm a mother, dear," She replied placidly, turning away, with Luna. "Please hurry. She was bleeding quite freely."

As the entered the room, Luna snorted in irritated. "You're lucky you took me away from that man, Ikuko. Or I would have been forced to do something drastic-" She paused and then smiled evilly. "And quite enjoyable for _me_."

"Okay, what's going on around here?" Tuxedo Kamen's voice was cool and when the cat and woman turned to look at him in surprise, he gave them a mirthless look. "This is the second time I've heard voices from in this room-and Sailor Moon has been out cold!"

Ikuko swallowed, her arms tightening about Luna convulsively. What on earth could they say? He couldn't know about Sailor Moon's real identity anymore than he could be told that Luna spoke! Her eyes met his hard ones and she took a step back surreptitiously. Right then, he looked every inch the dangerous man the Senshi had warned her about. Good god, what was she going to do?

"_We_ can explain that one, Tuxedo Kamen." A calm voice came from the sill. Ikuko turned and Tuxedo Kamen glanced past her to see a Senshi sitting calmly on the sill. Several meters from the ground.

Usagi's mother could have cried in relief when she saw it was Sailor Mars. Rei had arrived as promised.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Five will be out in a day or so!

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: My Daugher, The Senshi  
Author: Princess Destiny  
Email: In Profile  
URL: destinysgateway DOT com  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Rating: M 15+  
Summary: 'One Hour Challenge' #27, 70 and 81: Response Fanfic. Concerned with how much her daughter has changed, Ikuko decides to trail her one day and gets the shock of her life! And then Sailor Moon gets injured and Ikuko finds that Tuxedo Kamen won't leave the blonde's side for an instant. Now she has to hide two super-hero's in her house, keep her daughter's secret from both the rest of her family and the strange masked man and try and save her own sanity!  
Couple: Usagi And Mamoru  
Chapters: 5/?  
Status: Unfinished  
Year Completed: N/A**

**Comments:** Hi everyone! It's Christmas Day so I'm posting this Chapter really quick. I'll be putting up **'Sending Over The Edge'** Chapters Fourteen-Eighteen every two days starting tomorrow. :)

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com, the  
Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen' pairing!   
We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**Please review me! You don't know how much it means to an Author to get a review on their Fanfic and to know that you're enjoying it. Believe me, it makes us want to write more for you. LOL. **

Enjoy the Fanfic!

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny

* * *

**MY DAUGHTER, THE SENSHI**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Five **

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen's deep blue eyes widened considerably as he heard the feminine voice. His head rose swiftly towards the window and for a moment he just stared "Sailor Mars?" He questioned incredulously.

"Ah, you're Sailor Mars? I thought you were a Senshi too." Ikuko practically babbled, looking from the raven-haired girl at the window, her lovely purple eyes narrowed with suspicion, to Tuxedo Kamen's face, lips firmed in a most uncompromising way. He very obviously had been stunned at first by the appearance of more Senshi and the blue-haired woman felt her heart sink.

Could the girls have been right about this man being on the side of the enemy? Could she had been so completely wrong about someone she had let into her house and trusted around her daughter?

Sailor Mars leapt into the room, quickly followed by Sailor Mercury and Jupiter. The three immediately moved, with an uncannily-fluid motion that Ikuko's eyes could barely follow, and placed themselves firmly in front of their leader and her mother.

The Senshi of Jupiter had her face right up in Tuxedo Kamen's and the look in her face was belligerent.

The raven-haired Senshi was standing right in front of Ikuko and Sailor Moon's upper form to block the view, and though the woman could not see Mars' face, she could see how tense the slender frame was.

The most surprising was Mercury, whom Ikuko knew to be Usagi's mild-mannered friend, Ami. She was carrying a small compact in her hand, body slightly angled as if to aim the thing at Tuxedo Kamen. Only her profile was to Usagi's mother, but she could see blue eyes blazing with wrath.

These girls were all only fifteen years old, the same as Usagi, but the energy flowing about them was that of hardened warriors. Their entire bearing displayed repressed violence and they all somehow conveyed a tangible feeling of menace.

Ikuko's hand went to her lips in shock. What had she done? The young man had helped her, but apparently was the enemy. The girls she had known for months, had suddenly appeared as avenging angels. The world was tilting on its axis!

"What are you doing here, Tuxedo Kamen?" Icicles dropped from Sailor Mars' words, her eyes the coldest Tuxedo Kamen had ever seen in anyone's eyes. That it was aimed at himself made him feel both anger and apprehension. He had brought Sailor Moon to this strange woman's house in order to give her immediate medical aid, but now found himself in a face-off with her Senshi. This was a potentially-explosive situation.

The Sailor Senshi had never liked him and never regarded him with anything more than suspicion-and what had _he_ really done to dissuade them from this warped vision of himself? They most likely saw him in the same light as the Dark Kingdom!

"I should be asking that question, don't you think?" He murmured, discretely putting a hand into his jacket pocket to let them know he would not tolerate any violence to his person without retaliation.

Sailor Jupiter's eyes narrowed on him speculatively. "And why is that?" She said quietly. "You don't think we have a right to be with our Leader, who has been wounded?"

"Oh yes," He replied sardonically, "And just how did you know about it?" Tuxedo Kamen glanced past Mars towards Ikuko, hard suspicion in his eyes.

"We knew she'd been wounded, but didn't know that it was this bad. My Mercury computer picked up her life-signs and we knew it was critical." The Senshi of Mercury retorted quickly, briefly flashing her small computer at him.

The graphs and symbols made absolutely no sense to him, since they appeared to be in a foreign language, but the part that showed a heart-beat monitor was crystal clear. So the Senshi had ways of tracking each other?

The dark-haired man smiled wryly. "How very thorough of you all." He said, suddenly feeling very weary.

Did it really matter how or why they were in this house? Sailor Moon was injured badly and all they could do was argue and face off as if they were about to do battle.

Sailor Mars had been watching him closely and her stance relaxed. She could sense the fight going out of Tuxedo Kamen and was glad for it. Battling the man in Usagi's room would be disastrous. The blonde and Ikuko could be injured badly...

"Mercury, please see how Sailor Moon's vitals are." She ordered her friend, not taking her eyes from Tuxedo Kamen's. A subtle signal to Jupiter and the brunette nodded, fists tightening.

As Mercury and Mars bent over their friend, they got a first, terrifying look at their Leader. She was as pale as ashes, blood all over Ikuko's hands and arms, the bedding and the long golden hair. Usagi's mother had begun to wipe at the wound, but the red was smeared all over creamy skin like someone had gone crazy with paintball.

"Good lord." Sailor Mercury breathed, her eyes filling with tears. She quickly held out the computer and began to scan.

Sailor Mars wouldn't let herself cry in front of the others, because she had to be the strong one, but she felt herself go white to the lips in shock. Usagi was-dying. Her breathing was labored, her skin turning grey and there was so much blood everywhere the raven-haired girl felt like throwing up. How Ikuko had gotten through this ordeal so far, she would never know.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Ikuko said, biting her lip. She fought down nausea as Mercury carefully peeled back the bandaging about Usagi's ribs. The blue-haired girl's eyes went from horrified and stunned to thoughtful and assessing.

Usagi's mother watched in silence as the blue-haired Senshi softly probed the wound, tapped into her computer and read from some alien-looking words on the screen.

Finally Mercury stood up, her blue eyes huge in her white face. "She has internal bleeding, several broken ribs, a concussion-"

"Is there something you can do for her, or are you just all going to sit there and watch her die?" The words that spat from Tuxedo Kamen's mouth like venom stunned even himself. He closed his eyes momentarily to compose himself, and then opened them again to glare at them all. "She's dying, and you're all just children when it comes down to it." His hand withdrew from his tuxedo jacket and looked at each Senshi one by one. Ikuko had helped out, but she really wasn't one of them.

"You have no right to say that! We care about U-Sailor Moon." Sailor Jupiter growled, looking like she wanted to punch him for saying those things.

"I have every right!" The dark-haired man shouted, eyes flashing. "I've fought beside you all for months. I knew her long before Mercury came along." Tuxedo Kamen looked briefly at the blue-haired girl, who met his eyes unflinchingly. "I...care for her too." He admitted finally, looking away.

Sailor Mars eyed him for a long moment, then sighed and nodded. "I think we can trust him, guys. At least, for now."

"Are you kidding?" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed, turning to her friend. "He's got his own agenda. He's a loose cannon!"

"Be quiet, all of you!" Ikuko suddenly burst out. She'd had enough of their squabbling. They _were_ children, all of them. And Tuxedo Kamen was being no help. "Sailor Moon is dying. We need a solution. _Now_."

She looked at them all with hard eyes. If something were not done immediately, she was taking her daughter to the hospital and be damned with the consequences.

Sailor Mercury bit her lip hard. Usagi could not go to the hospital. They would know immediately that she was not human. None of them were, but she had kept that fact to herself. Therefore, there was only one way to get aid for the blonde girl. "My mother is a doctor," She said quietly.

Everyone stopped trying to stare each other down and turned to look at the blue-haired Senshi in astonishment.

"You want to bring your mother into this, Mercury?" Mars said, swallowing. Another parent who would find out their secret. Could things get any worse? She threw a swift look at her failing friend and knew the answer already. "Do it." She ordered.

Jupiter's mouth opened and closed, and then she nodded.

Sailor Mars had taken command and they would obey her.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyebrows hit his hairline and he couldn't hide the look of wary surprise in his eyes. "Your mother is a doctor?" He questioned sharply. "At a hospital or a local GP?"

"At Juuban hospital." Mercury replied shortly, not willing to give anything away.

"This isn't going to work," Jupiter shook her head. "_He _can't be trusted." She pointed a finger at Tuxedo Kamen.

"Excuse me, but what about the stranger standing in our midst?" The tall man replied staring pointedly at Ikuko. Then reaction of these girls to a complete stranger was bewildering. They had not asked her who she was, nor what she was doing touching their Leader, or even why Sailor Moon was at the house.

Eyes narrowing further, he stepped closer to Sailor Mars and looked intently into her purple eyes. "Or _is_ she?" He demanded softly.

"I beg your pardon?" Sailor Mars said, taken-aback. Her eyes flickered nervously over the other Senshi and Ikuko.

"I find it hard to believe that you distrust someone who's fought with you for so long, but you don't so much as ask a strange woman what her name is when you find your Leader in a bed in her house."

There was a frozen silence.

Tuxedo Kamen had made an extremely valid point, and for a long moment, no one knew what to say. The Senshi were all so familiar with Ikuko that I had never occurred to treat her with anything but a very vague questioning. But the deep blue eyes of their ally and possible enemy, Tuxedo Kamen, seemed to see everything. Absolutely every little discrepancy in their story.

Ikuko swallowed, eyes going nervously from the man to the Senshi. The air was thick with menace and apprehension. Neither wanted to give way on this point, and Sailor Mars' and Tuxedo Kamen's eyes were locked in a silent battle.

They were so screwed! Mars bit her lip to keep back the expletives that wanted to escape. They had been stupid. Incredibly, dangerously, _stupid_. How could they have been so distracted that they had failed to remember a stranger in their midst? A stranger who could be an enemy or a friend, but certainly one that did not know any of them very well and who could potentially be a threat to Sailor Moon's safety.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyebrows rose incredulously as the silence stretched out. Each of the Sailor Senshi appeared to be totally poleaxed by his perfectly reasonable question. Why wasn't anyone saying anything in defense?

His eyes darted to Ikuko and a dark look passed over his face. "Do they _know_ you?" He demanded of her, gloved fists clenching in anger. Had he been duped?

The blue-haired woman's lips parted and she cleared her throat carefully. "I don't know Sailor Moon. I've heard of her and seen her on the news, but we've never met." She said truthfully. A white lie perhaps, saying she had never met _Sailor Moon_. She knew her daughter very well, but that was Usagi, not the super heroine who guarded Tokyo and the world.

The dark-haired man looked at Ikuko closely, noting the bare truth in her eyes. She wasn't lying...however, something was not right. His gut instinct told him that, and it had never let him down.

He turned his face towards the Senshi and gave them a hard look. The girls might have been hardened warriors, but they were also young girls had not entirely learnt how to mask their emotions. A look over overwhelming relief flashed over their faces before their expressions became inscrutable.

Suspicious? Very.

"Alright then, Mercury. Let's get your mother in here." He said coldly, trusting them even less after their duplicity. They didn't like him, and he didn't like them. However, Sailor Moon was another matter. He liked her-perhaps more. And he was not willing to allow these children to get in the way of giving the blonde girl help.

Jupiter stared at him balefully, then glanced at Mars with an enquiring look in her deep green eyes.

Sailor Mars lowered her chin to her chest for a long moment, contemplating the pros and cons of allowing Ami's mother into their secret world. Yes, she had already agreed, but as Tuxedo Kamen had so tactlessly pointed out, Ikuko was supposed to be a stranger.

Should they send Usagi's mother away? Ikuko had never met Mrs. Mizuno, but she certainly knew all about their friendship with Usagi. It was a huge chance.

"Mercury, do it." She ordered. Good or bad, the outcome had to be in Sailor Moon's favor. Even if all hell broke loose and the world all found out about them, they had to do it this way.

Mercury's blue eyes flashed towards Tuxedo Kamen with unease. "Right...Mrs-Uh, Ikuko can you show me where your phone is?" She asked delicately, barely managing not to call Usagi's mother by her surname. That would be a dead give-away, if the Senshi happened to know Tuxedo Kamen in civilian form. According to calculations she had once sat down and computed, the chances that they _did_ know him were fairly high.

"What?" Ikuko said, momentarily shocked. Then she remembered the tall, dark-haired man standing in their midst and listening to every word. He looked suspicious and had a steely look in his eyes. His body still betrayed a tightly-coiled tension. A readiness for battle and action. Tuxedo Kamen had been prepared to trust her somewhat, but strangely he did not trust Sailor Moon's friends. The girls that she battled with and were in actuality, her best friends.

She sighed deeply, repressed the instinct to kiss her daughter's head in reassurance, and rose to her feet to show Mercury where the phone was. "This way, Sailor Mercury."

Things were getting way out of hand, Sailor Mars thought silently. She nodded at Tuxedo Kamen, eyes on Jupiter. The girl immediately placed herself in the man's direct path, hands at her sides and ready to attack him if need be. The raven-haired priestess sat down carefully by Sailor Moon's side and looked her over.

Poor, brave Usagi. She had lied to them about how badly hurt she had been. And Mars knew why; the blonde had never been the toughest of them and she was trying to show the Senshi that she could be just as good as they were in battle. But to hide her wound this way had been true folly.

"Usagi, you idiot." She whispered, purple eyes flooding with tears. "If you die, I'll _never_ forgive you." She whispered fiercely.

The Senshi of fire reached for some pads on the side table and carefully sprinkled some disinfectant from a bottle in the medical kit lying open. As she turned to press the pad into the wound on Usagi's side, she heard a growl from Tuxedo Kamen. Startled, her eyes swung up to see his eyes blazing at her from over Jupiter's shoulder.

"Stay back, tough guy, or you'll find out just why the Senshi of Jupiter has a reputation for being ruthless." The brunette Senshi told him warningly. "You might think you belong here, but you don't."

Tuxedo Kamen barely restrained himself from strangling the brat. She thought she was so tough? She hadn't grown up in an Orphanage having to learn to protect herself from other children. She was a child herself!

"Don't push me, Jupiter," He warned back in a tight tone. He was hanging on by a thread and it would take very little to make him explode into anger and violence. Seeing Sailor Moon laying there so helpless and bleeding had made unknown feelings of protection and even possession rear its head inside of him.

"Be quite you two," Mars snapped, applying the pad gently to Sailor Moon's side. She pulled the sheets awkwardly over the blonde's upper half to keep her more salient features from his eyes, and then bent over her task.

It was very bad.

The wounds were deep and looked as if infection was already setting in. "Hurry Mercury. Even if we have to tell our secret to everyone in Tokyo, we have to save her." Tears clogged her throat, blinding her for a moment.

Without Sailor Moon, they were all lost...

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

Chapter Six will be out in a day or so!

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 130 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **My Daughter, The Senshi**  
Author: **Princess Destiny**  
Email: **In Profile**  
Author's Homepage: **destinysgateway DOT com**  
Rating: **M 15+**  
Summary: ********'One Hour Challenge' #27, 70 and 81: Response Fanfic. Concerned with how much her daughter has changed, Ikuko decides to trail her one day and gets the shock of her life! And then Sailor Moon gets injured and Ikuko finds that Tuxedo Kamen won't leave the blonde's side for an instant. Now she has to hide two super-hero's in her house, keep her daughter's secret from both the rest of her family and the strange masked man and try and save her own sanity! ****  
Genre: **Romance/UST/Adventure/Action/Angst**  
Couple: **Usagi/Mamoru**  
Category: **SMTK**  
Chapters: **6/?**  
Status: **Unfinished**  
Year Completed: **N/A  
**Size: **174 KB

One Hour Challenges #27, 70 and 81 Combined:__

"If my fist meets your face intimately and there's no one around to see it, do you still have a concussion?"

"If you really hate him, then why can't you stop talking about him constantly? It seems to me that you're in love."

One of your 'Couple' gets injured and the other of the 'Couple' has to look after them.

**Comments: **Hi everyone! A brand new Chapter! Some of you have mentioned that not enough is happening quickly to help Usagi, but keep in mind that this is all happening in a relatively short amount of time, despite having reached the Sixth Chapter. :) It's all happening a lot faster than you think. If I didn't put details in, it wouldn't be a good story. Oh, and I couldn't actually _find_ Mrs Mizuno's first name anywhere, so I'm calling her Hikaru.

**Donations:** By the way, if you've been to **Destiny's Gateway** and enjoyed it, please consider helping us out by donating. We're buying space for another two years, and having a little trouble raising the money because I can't work due to my injury. It would be much appreciated.

* * *

**Got a Sailor Moon Fanfic? Come on over to destinysgateway DOT com,  
the Official Fanfiction Archives for the 'Sailor Moon And Tuxedo Kamen'  
pairing! We would love for you to submit your Fanfiction to the Archives.**

* * *

**  
**

**MY DAUGHTER, THE SENSHI**

**By Princess Destiny**

* * *

**Chapter Six **

* * *

Usagi's mother led the way downstairs and into the front hall, where the phone was resting on a table. "Here you go dear," She murmured. The woman put a hand on Mercury's shoulder and squeezed lightly, thinking about how the doctor could be their only hope. "Please get her here fast."

"I'll do my best, Mrs. Tsukino," The Senshi of Water vowed, blinking back the tears in her eyes.

The blue-haired woman hesitated for a long moment, eyeing the phone as if she wanted to use it herself. When Mercury looked at her with inquiring eyes, Ikuko said softly, "Kenji and Shingo aren't here and Usagi is bleeding to death. I know we have to keep the secret, but it just doesn't seem _right_ to keep it from them." She swallowed hard. "I have no illusions about how bad the situation is. Usagi could-could _die_ before they even got home!"

The Senshi of water swiftly took the woman into her arms, trying to comfort Usagi's mother as much as she could. Only one thing would make it all right, and that was help for her friend. "I have to call mom now." Mercury gasped out, close to tears. She pulled back and let her arms fall.

"I'm going back to Usagi," Ikuko hurried back out of the hall, wanting to be with her daughter.

Ami lifted the phone from the cradle and dialled with shaking fingers. Usagi could not die. She just couldn't. The blonde girl was everything to them. A dear friend and a leader, the one who had brought the Senshi together and kept them close. The vision of her friend laying there, covered in her own blood, made the Senshi want to howl out her denial for all the world to hear.

"Juuban Hospital? May I help you?" A voice said in response.

The blue-haired girl licked her lips, and then her voice came out in a rush. "This is Mizuno Ami, I need to talk to my mother urgently."

"Ah, Ami, how are you? Your mother is very busy right now, dear." The nurse said apologetically.

"Please find her, I have a badly-injured friend!" Sailor Mercury said urgently.

The woman quickly advised her to call an ambulance, but there was no chance of that.

"Thank you," Mercury said numbly, hanging up. An ambulance? They couldn't. They weren't human in physiology and their secret would be bared for all the world to see. More importantly, they might _do things_ to Sailor Moon.

No, she was unable to reach her mother at the hospital, so there was only a few options left. She had the beeper number of course, but she had been told never to use it. The Senshi of Water sighed deeply and ran a distracted hand through her blue hair. She stared into space, brows drawn together.

After a few moments, Sailor Jupiter entered the hall, eyes dark with worry and frustration. "No good?" She asked grimly, hands tightening into fists at her side. If they couldn't get some sort of medical help there to Usagi ASAP, she would die.

"She's busy with something and the nurse said that she couldn't be reached just then," Her brain was whirling from one idea to the other, discarding as she went. The girl finally settled on one. "I'll have to go to the hospital and get her myself."

"Personally?" Green eyes widened. "I don't know if that's a good idea Ames." Jupiter whispered, keeping a careful eye out for the sight of Tuxedo Kamen on the stairs. That guy could not be trusted.

Mercury was also watching the staircase carefully. She turned to her friend, eyes anxious. "There's no other plan that has merit. I have to go there and bring her back. I can't let anyone at the hospital know about it or see me." Her brows came together in a thoughtful frown. No mistakes could be made at this stage. "I'll go across the roof-tops as Mercury, it's quicker." She mused aloud.

"Then de-transform and get her as Ami?" The Senshi of Jupiter suggested, also frowning.

"Right,"

"Do you need me to come?" The brunette queried, knowing that one way or another, she might actually be hindering her friend. Ami's mother might come with her, but if she saw the two friends together, she might think it a prank. Maybe not, because she trusted her daughter...but still, it was up to Mercury.

The shorter girl juggled that idea for a few seconds, then shook her head. "No, it'll be quicker with just myself. I can tell her it's an emergency, then get her here," Something occurred to her and she blinked. "I hope I can lift her. But I should be able to, transformed."

"Alright, let the others know," Mercury said quietly, knowing that she had to be as quick as she could to save their Leader's life. Usagi was hanging in the balance. "Keep pressure on the wounds that are still bleeding, and change the dressing regularly. We don't want infection to settle in."

"No problem. Get going," The Senshi in green and pink pushed her friend towards the front door. She opened it and Mercury stepped out onto the front lawn. She looked back once and then was a blur as she raced away for help. "Be careful, Ami." Jupiter whispered. If she wasn't as quick as she could be, the little blonde they all called their best friend would be gone.

* * *

Mizuno Hikaru had not long exited a standard surgery when she saw her daughter storming into the nurses lounge with an expression of intent determination that she had never seen on Ami's face ever before. "Darling-" She began in welcome.

Ami spotted her mother off to the side, resting at a table with a cup of tea. She headed that way, fists clenched. "Mom, do you trust me?" She burst out, unable to stop the doubts from clouding her mind.

Her mother blinked at her in astonishment, and got to her feet. She rounded the table and met her daughter as she came towards her. "Of course I do, darling." She wondered what had made such a comment pass Ami's lips. Her daughter had never been one with a lot of confidence in herself, but to even ask if Hikaru doubted her was...troubling. "Is something wrong?"

"Something is _very_ wrong, mom," The Senshi of water eyed her rather grimly, then reached out and grasped her wrist in a tight hold. Her mother was unlikely to bolt, but she wasn't taking any chances! "If you trust me, then you need to come with me right now."

"Oh Ami, I can't right now," The woman looked about her in a distracted manner. There was just so much work to do. Her shift was only half over. "Is it urgent?" Hikaru questioned, not liking the rather hectic look in her daughter's eyes. She had never seen Ami's face so taut with fear. "What happened?" She demanded, putting a hand onto Ami's shoulder.

"My friend-Usagi-she's badly injured!" The Senshi of water almost sobbed out. She started to pull her mother towards the door. "So, you need to come with me right now."

"Did you call an ambulance?" Hikaru asked sharply, allowing herself to be yanked out of the room.

"I can't!" Ami almost wailed at her, sounding very much like a certain blonde. "There's something about this whole situation that no one else can know about. Usagi needs you right now!"

"Alright dear, let me tell the nurse at the front desk where I'm going-"

"No! There's no time to go down there!" The blue-haired girl said harshly. She tightened her grip and practically dragged her mother down the hall. "We need to go right now. And you can't tell anyone where you're going."

Her mother ran a distracted hand over her eyes. She was tired from her shift, and Ami was not making much sense. If her friend was this badly hurt, why couldn't they bring her to the hospital? "Ami, this is very irresponsible of you. If she's badly injured, she needs the care only a hospital can give."

"Irresponsible?!" Ami spluttered indignantly. If only her mother knew just _how_ responsible her daughter was, she would be shocked! She had a duty as a Senshi and friend to get Usagi only the very best care. And this care had to be trusted with the best kept secret in the world. "I-" She began, feeling angry at her mother for the first time in her life. "I'm not discussing this any further!" She said sternly, pressing her lips together.

As her daughter dragged her down the hall and into the lift, Hikaru wondered what on earth was making her usually sensible daughter act in this manner. Ami seemed frantic, and her story about Usagi being injured so badly didn't appear to be a lie. It was only the fact that she trusted her daughter, and she had never known her to speak anything but the truth, that made her feet move.

"Mom, please hurry!" Ami pleaded, pressing the button for the elevator. When it chimed, the two were inside in seconds flat. The blue-haired girl pressed the button for the top floor.

"Ami, that's the wrong way. We need to go to the lobby to get to my car."

"We don't have the time to go through the traffic," The Senshi of Mercury turned to face her mother, eyes dead serious. "Mom, I know we don't talk much lately, and I'm very sorry for it. Messages on a board are no substitute for a true mother-daughter relationship."

Hikaru bit her lip, knowing Ami was right. "I know dear, but why are we having this conversation now?" It seemed so odd that Ami had been so frantic over her friend being hurt badly, and now she was giving her mother an almost anguished look and speaking of their estrangement.

"Because-because I have to do something, show you something, that I've been hiding from you. And that makes me feel really badly about it. I had to hide it, you wouldn't have understood before now." Ami murmured, watching with anxious eyes as the buttons over the door lit up. They finally reached the top floor and exited. She took her mother's arm again in a firm grip, and the two went up a flight of stairs to the roof.

"Ami, you know I hate heights," Hikaru said faintly, hanging back inside the doorway. To her shock, Ami got a grim expression on her face and she found herself yanked forcibly onto the roof of the hospital. The wind howled at them, making it seem like it would blow them off the side.

"You're just going to have to trust me," The blue-haired girl said, eyes regretful. She quickly picked up her stunned mother, and then with a rush of Senshi speed, she raced the two of them across the roof and into thin air.

Hikaru shrieked in blind terror as her daughter threw the two of them off the side of the building. Everything blurred and went black, but then she heard Ami's voice calling out.

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make-up!"

Things became a mass of rushing air, fright and a bright display of lights that blocked out their decent. A long scream of complete mind-numbing horror escaped her mouth, cut off abruptly when she realised that they were not plummeting towards the ground at the rate they should be.

In fact, they were almost _floating_...

When the blue and white lights about them cleared, Ami's mother found herself looking into the face of a stranger. A strange girl who _had_ been her daughter a moment ago, and now was...a Senshi? Her arm clung like limpets to the girl's neck as they began to plummet again. For a moment, Hikaru wondered if she was going to throw up all over her blue-haired daughter!

When her transformation was complete, Mercury again found herself and her mother falling like a rock at a rather frightening speed. Luckily, she had judged the distance to the nearest smaller building correctly. The two landed hard on the roof of the neighbouring building and she fought not to drop the dead weight in her arms that was her beloved mother. She stumbled for a second, then righted.

"This is what I was hiding from you." She explained, pausing for only a moment or so. Her mother's face was so disbelieving and unaccepting that it almost broke her heart. But she had an important mission and her family problems could wait.

"Ami-you're a Sailor Senshi?" The taller woman shouted over the wind as her daughter carried them from building to building at a rather scary pace. "No, this isn't real. The Senshi are aliens, everyone knows that. Even if they fight monsters, they have powers that aren't human. No, I must have fallen asleep after that last operation." Hikaru said over and over in denial.

Mercury's face closed. So, this was how it was going to be? Well, what had she really expected when she showed her mother in such a harsh way? No gentle breaking of the news here. "I'm Sailor Mercury." She said flatly. "But I'm also your daughter and I'm human."

After a while, Hikaru got used to the height and speed, and then they were entering residential areas. Ami had not said another word, and her face seemed to be made of stone. She knew that she had hurt her daughter with her words, but it had been pure shock to find out that she was Sailor Mercury!

"We're here," The Senshi said, landing on the roof of a house. "This is where Usagi lives."

"Is she a Senshi too?" Her mother asked tentatively. The two leapt to the ground, and she was deposited gently on her feet. Her daughter, however, would now not look at her. "Ami?"

"She's Sailor Moon. She's my best friend and she's bleeding to death," Mercury burst out, looking close to tears. "Can we leave the explanations for later and help her?"

"O-of course, dear." Hikaru murmured, donning her doctor's persona. She hurried to the front door, and it opened to reveal a Sailor Senshi with red and purple colours.

"Oh good, you're here," She smiled in relief, then reached out and took a hold of Ami's mother's arm. Sailor Mars looked at the woman for a moment, then behind at Mercury, who wasn't moving and was staring blankly at nothing. Damn, it hadn't gone well. Ami and her mother had obviously had some sort of fight. "It's this way." The Senshi said curtly, practically dragging the poor woman through the lounge and up the stairs.

"I don't care what you think about all this, or your fight with Ami, but my best friend _needs_ a professional doctor right now." They came to a stop outside a closed door and she glared at Ami's mother searchingly. "Are you that person?" She demanded.

Hikaru gaped at the girl for a minute, thinking how rude the Senshi were. But then again, their friend was dying. If that was the truth. "I'm a professional, young lady." She said with dignity. "You girls had better be telling the truth-"

"Just do your job!" Sailor Mars snarled, shoving the door open, and the woman after it. "This isn't a joke!"

"Mom, there's a guy in there that doesn't know who any of us are, so-don't use our names okay? It's Sailor Mercury, Moon, Mars, or Jupiter." Her daughter said in a rush as they went up the stairs.

"Is he a relative?" Hikaru asked in concern. If he was, then he should really know about them all being Senshi.

"No, his name is Tuxedo Kamen. He fights with the Senshi, but he's not exactly an ally." Sailor Mars said darkly, eyes narrowing. "Be careful about him." She stopped the woman with a hand on her arm. "We'll have to call you by your first name. And you need to call Usagi's mother Ikuko. He doesn't know that Sailor Moon is in her own home."

"What?" Hikaru blinked at her in disbelief. What sort of a mad-house had she wandered into? Her daughter stared at her pointedly and she sighed. "Call me Hikaru. It's Ikuko, right? And Usagi is Sailor Moon." Once she got that all in her head, she followed the two Senshi down the remainder of the hall to the room.

One look inside the room and Hikaru knew just how deadly serious her daughter and this Senshi had been. The room reeked of blood and death. There was a tall man in a tuxedo and mask, who she had never heard of, but assumed was another superhero. Another Senshi stood between him and a woman bent over the bed.

Usagi's mother? The poor woman must be at the end of her tether, having to pretend that this wasn't her daughter.

Hikaru rushed forward, taking off her stethoscope in the process and noting that there was a reassuringly competent medical kit laying open on the side table. "What's happened? Am-Sailor Mercury didn't have time to fill me in," Hikaru asked the woman in a soothing tone. An overwrought mother was not a pretty thing to deal with.

Ikuko looked up from her daughter's pale face to see a woman in a doctor's coat standing over her. "Are you Mercury's mother? She said you were a doctor?," She demanded hurriedly, quickly making room for the doctor to get to Usagi. "She was injured in battle. And we can't stop the bleeding."

"I'll take her pulse-rate first," Hikaru said, picking up a limp wrist and measuring the pulse. It was far too slow! Next, she applied the stethoscope to the girl's chest over the bandages and listened carefully. There was liquid forming in the lungs. And there was far, far too much blood on the sheets, the blonde child and her mother. "Sailor Moon needs to be at the hospital, and I'm not in any way exaggerating. Not only do her wounds seem serious, but she has lost too much blood." She hesitated and then looked the woman in the eyes. "She has liquid in her lungs, probably blood. If I don't get her to an operating table, she will either suffocate, or bleed to death."

There was a dead-silence, and then the Senshi in red burst into tears. "You're lying!" She screamed. Ikuko covered her face with her hands, and Mercury and Sailor Jupiter started arguing with Tuxedo Kamen.

"This is your fault, Tuxedo Kamen!" Jupiter snarled, taking him by the lapels and shaking him hard.

"No, he did what he could!" Mercury shouted, trying to yank her hands off of him. "Oh god, U-Sailor Moon." She moaned, falling to her knees. She also burst into tears.

"Don't you think that I already know all this? It's my fault. I take the blame," The dark-haired hero growled, feeling his heart break. She was going to die. Really die. And all they could do was break down.

"Damn it, you better take this seriously, or this girl is going to die!" Hikaru found herself yelling over the noise.

"Call an ambulance," Ikuko said, voice failing. Oh god, why hadn't they done it in the first place? If the world found out their secret then they would deal with it. She turned back towards Usagi and her eyes widened. She didn't...look like she was breathing! "Sailor Moon? Darling?" She said frantically, feeling for a pulse at the neck. Nothing.

Hikaru swore uncharacteristically and swiftly felt for a pulse. Where there had been a faint beat, there was now silence. "She's not breathing. Please move." She told Usagi's mother, pushing her aside. She quickly began to apply CPR to the slender girl.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes went from the doctor, to the woman who had found him and Sailor Moon. She looked absolutely haggard. Was there something he was missing here?

"Oh god, it isn't true." Mars whispered in horror. Usagi wasn't breathing any more?

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.

The next Chapter will be out in a couple of days.

Please don't forget to check out my Archives '**Destiny's Gateway Romance Fanfiction Archives**'. We're a 'Couples' Fanfiction Archive, pure romance in any rating and always with a happy ending. Our Sailor Moon section is quite extensive and growing daily. We would love you to come on over and have a read and even submit your own Fanfiction there. :) The link can be found in my Profile, so just click on my pen name above this Chapter and come on over. All of my Fanfiction is up there, and I've written over 135 Fanfics.

Hugs,  
Princess Destiny


End file.
